


Save Me

by MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Klingon, Non-Canon Relationship, The Borg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse/pseuds/MeetMeAtTheEndOfTheUniverse
Summary: A daughter no one knows about, Missing years, The Klingon. What more could go wrong?After 5 years someone is coming to save Beverly Crusher, it just may not be who she's expecting.





	1. The Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> I'm just getting started will all of this so any comments or critiques you feel would benefit this story I'd absolutely love to hear from you.
> 
> Hope you like it, I'll do my best to get the chapters up quickly.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

Captain Kathryn Janeway sighs as she walks into the turbo-lift. She needs another cup of coffee if she’s going to function any longer.

Just as the doors start to shut a voice calls out. 

“Hold the doors!”

A mans hand just catches the metal door just in time and it swishes back open. Chakotay steps in, slightly breathless. 

The captain gives a small amused smile. He smirks back at her. 

“Where’re you headed?” He asks 

She turns to face him. “Just down to the mess hall. I’d prefer something a little less replicated.” She grins holding up her empty metal coffee cup.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Of course not. I’d be delighted.”

Chakotay clasps his hands behind his back. “Deck 6.” He commands the lift and before not a second later they start to move. 

The two stand in a comfortable silence. One of the things the captain has come to appreciate of her time in the Delta Quadrant is the new found friendships. She enjoys being able to get along well and become friends with her crew. She finds herself more relaxed than ever even as the dangers of the unknown territory surround them. 

The lift chimes before the doors slide open. They fall into step with each other as they enter the mess hall. 

It’s as busy and full of life as usual. She rushes over to the coffee pot and sighs in relief taking a large sip of the hot caffeinated drink. Chakotay smirks at her amused. Together they watch over their crew.

“And she finished with 'wouldn't you know it, she is just like a targ in heat'" Tom Paris laughs. Harry and himself had just sat down after the end of Alpha shift, Neelix finally made what seems like a recipe with leola root that doesn't actually taste like targ shit.

The familiar whoosh of the mess hall doors open and a tall blonde comes storming into the room. Seven pauses before Harry catches her eye. He waves her over to them.

"Hey Seven over here."

The blonde pauses before dropping gracefully into the chair beside the human. She instantly joins in on the small groups conversation. 

Kathryn stands by and watches. She’s so proud of the accomplishments Seven has made in her few short years aboard the ship. It seems like only yesterday that the former Borg drone would refuse to even come into the mess hall in an unspoken fear of being unwelcome.

She glances over her shoulder towards her first officer catching his eye they share a grin. 

“You’ve done well with her.” He praises softly 

The redhead nods her smile softening after another glance at her surrogate daughter of sorts. 

“We’ve established a good relationship.”

Chakotay shakes his head. “It’s more than that. You’ve helped her become human again.”

They watch in silence as the blonde smiles so faintly that unless you were looking for it, you’d never notice. It’s enough.

After a few moments of quiet observation Chakotay’s comm-badge chirps.

“Ensign Jamala to Commander Chakotay.” The disembodied voice asks

“Yes Ensign?” He answers professionally

“You and the Captain are needed on the bridge urgently sir.”

“Understood on our way”

He looks to her. “Better get an extra cup to be safe.”

The Captain smirks and turns to the nearby Talaxian. “Neelix, bring me a bucket.”


	2. The Girl

As the door swish open from the turbo lift to the bridge the air already feels different. It crackles with distortions and energy. Maybe she should have told Neelix she was serious about the bucket. 

“Report!” Chakotay calls

“This animal suddenly appeared Commander. We’re not sure where it came from.” Henry says pointing over the captains shoulder. She spins expecting to see an actual animal but almost laughs when she spies what appears to be a child’s toy, if you could call it that, lying on the floor. It’s mostly just a tattered piece of cloth tied around itself a few times.

“This is what you called to say was urgent?” The commander raises a sceptical eyebrow.

“No sir. It was the way it appeared it was almost like-“ he’s cut off Because Suddenly, out of nowhere a light flashes so bright that it’s impossible to see for a few short moments. A few scattered gasps sound out among the crew. The captain ducks down shielding her eyes from the intense flash. When she eventually gain her bearings for a few moments colourful dots dance in front of her eyes. A few feet away a crew member sways slightly in place. 

As her vision clears she gazes around quickly for any sort of explanation for the anomaly. She spies a few of her crew lifting themselves off of the ground or from under the desks. Harry has his arm around a younger crew-member seeming to attempt in protecting her from whatever the hell just happened. 

She spins around a few times before her gaze lands on an unusual figure. 

A small bundle is bunched against the wall in the corner of the ship just left of the view screen. 

As she gets closer, she realizes that it’s a child’s form. A trembling child from the looks of it. She’s crouched as fair into the wall and herself as possible. 

Security members try and push their ways forwards to get to her but she whimpers in obvious fright. 

“Wait.” The Captain says firmly. 

She drops down close but not too close to the child as she begins to cry softly. 

“Hi. My name is Kathryn. Can you tell me your name?” The girl really can’t be much older than 5. Her face is yet to come up from between her knees. When she doesn’t get a response she calls for Chakotay to bring the stuffed animal. He hands it to her and she gently pushes it nearer to the girl. 

“Here you go sweetheart. I think your friend got a little lost don’t you?”

A quick peek allows the crew to see her fiery red hair that’s matted and unbrushed. Looking closer, her clothing is dirty and her body is in need of a thorough washing. 

The Captain almost lets her jaw drop at how vividly blue her eyes are. They’re like the clearest bluest tropical waters. What makes her gasp is the bruise on the little girls neck. Like someone with massive hands tried to squeeze the life out of her. 

She looks up and snatches the toy from where the older woman placed it. She hugs onto it for dear life like she’s expecting it to be ripped away from her at any moment.

“There you are gorgeous. Can you tell me your name?”

The child still just looks at her but the fact that she’s no longer hiding her face is a small triumph. 

“I’m Kathryn. But I know that’s hard to say so you can call me Kathy if you’d like.” She smiles genuinely at the adorable girl.

Her skittish gaze flitters around the room at all of the intimidating stares. She whimpers again but whispers something so quiet the Captain almost misses it.

“F’lisa.”

“Ah Lisa. What a pretty name.”

“No.” Her voice is raspy as though she doesn’t use it every often or she’d spent a very long time screaming. Either of those options make Janeway shudder. “F’lisa.”

“Oh Felisa. That’s even prettier.”

The girl smiles a little bit. She tilts her head almost as if she’s studying the Captains intentions. She looks as if she’s contemplating something major before she slowly and cautiously crawls forwards a bit. The Captain stays seated in her same potion not moving in fear of scaring the girl. 

Felisa comes to a stop right in front of the older redhead. She sits on her knees and allows the crew to really get a good look at her. Her clothes are torn in several places and dirty and... bloodstained. There is blood, not a lot but still blood. She lifts a tiny hand and taps the comm-badge attached to the captains red tunic. It chirps and she giggles. “Mama has one of veez.”

“Your mother has one?”

She nods slowly. Her big blue eyes meet Janeways own green ones. “I want mama.” It breaks her heart to see such beautiful eyes filled with sadness that a child should not have.

“We’re going to do everything we can to find your mother alright?” She turns to her chief engineer who, other than seven is the only woman on the bridge. “Lieutenant, can you escort Felisa to sickbay?”

“Aye Captain.” The half Klingon moves forwards startling the small redhead. Locking gazes with the older woman, the child starts trembling ferociously shaking her head wildly and backing herself into the corner starting to rock back and forth. 

“No no no no no.” She cries softly. 

B’elanna freezes in place and shares a look with the Captain. 

“Felisa.” The Captain tries. “This is B’elanna, she wants to help-“

“No!” The child screams loudly as the engineer moves forwards again. “No ‘lingons! Bad ‘lingons! “

Uninvited Tears fill B’elanna’s eyes at the terror the girl is exhibiting for her kind.

“Felisa.” She gets down on her knees careful not to come too close. “Felisa. My name is B’elanna I want to help you sweetie not hurt you.”

“No!” The child is barely focusing on her surroundings too lost in her mind. “Only Worf no other ‘lingon. Mama says bad ‘lingons. ‘Lingons hurt mama.”

The Captain and her first officer share horrified looks as the pieces start to fall into place.

“Felisa this is important, is your mother with the Klingons still?”

The child nods frantically. The Captain lets out a puff of air. “How long have you and your mother been with the Klingon’s?”

The tiny redhead hiccups and watery blue eyes look up. “Forever.” She whispers


	3. The Doctor

It hadn’t been at all an easy task but eventually they succeeded in getting the once again distraught Felisa to sickbay. As the captain had attempted to leave she’d started panicking to the point of hyperventilating so for the foreseeable future the captain is to remain in the little girls line of sight. 

The doctor waves a medical tricorder over the child humming to himself one of the many songs in his repertoire. He noticed early on that his music calmed Felisa so he’d continued to do so. 

He smiles down at her. After a struggle they managed to get her to stay sitting on the bio bed so he could check her over. 

“Do you like music?” 

Big blue eyes shyly peek up at him. She gives a quick nod clutching tighter to her stuffed animal. It’s a ragged thing, looking like it had been made from scraps. It’s falling apart, so dirty and mangled that it’s impossible to tell what animal it was supposed to be. 

“Mama sings songs.” She whispers 

He gently tucks a strand of tangled red hair behind her tiny ear. He meets the concerned eyes of the captain when she flinches. 

“Does she have a pretty voice?” He attempts to make her more comfortable by asking easy questions. 

“Prettiest. My mama is the beautifulist mama in the whole entire universe.” She exaggerated spreading her arms far apart.

The doctor chuckles. “I’m sure she is.”

The child continues talking as if he hadn’t said anything. “It don’t matter that her hairs dirty or her clothes are rippeded.”

The Captain takes the silence that follows as an opportunity to ask her some questions. She walks closer to the pair, Raising an eyebrow as a silent question to the doctor. 

He smiles thinly. “Other than an acute case of malnutrition and low levels of almost every vitamin you could think of, she’s as fit as the proverbial fiddle.”

The older redhead nods and turns back to Felisa. 

“Felisa, can you tell us a little bit about you and your mother?”

Panic fills her blue eyes and the now confused captain can see her body tense. 

“Don’t worry. We won’t make you. We’re here to help you and your mother. We want to get her away from the bad Klingons.”

Felisa buries her face into her toy. Janeway sighs and looks to the doctor for help. He just shrugs and continues to check over the results of his tests. When she’s fairly positive that she won’t receive any answers she hears a tiny voice.

“You look like mama.”

The Captain smiles. “Oh yeah.” She takes a seat next to the child hoping to convey that she’s comfortable so that Felisa can be too.

She nods. “Mama has red hair like you.”

“And you...Felisa-“ the rest of the captains sentence is cut off by the door to sickbay swishing open. Seven of Nine, Tuvok and Chakotay enter. 

“Captain we have found evidence of a transporter signature. It is Klingon.” Seven states stopping her long strides.

They watch as the little girl folds in on herself right in front of their eyes. 

“Felisa, it’s alright. They’re friends.” The captain tries to reassure her.

“Who’re they?” She whispers 

“This here is Seven of Nine. Next to her is Mr Tuvok and Mr Chakotay. I trust them all okay? You can trust them too.”

The girl glances quickly at them and then back to her toy in her lap. 

“Ok.”

Janeway smiles. “Good.” She turns to the group. “Tuvok, if you can help Harry find out where that transporter beam came from?”

He nods and leaves. “Aye Captain.”

Felisa bites her lip as the doors swish open and shut again. Chakotay notices. 

“Do you have A question Felisa?”

She shakes her head furiously. Janeway glances at her and risks her reaction when she places a gentle hand on her small arm. 

“Felisa, you’re allowed to ask whatever you want.”

Her blue eyes flit back and forth to each person. “You a cap’n?”

The older redhead almost laughs out loud at the questions that the child seemed frightened to ask but doesn’t when she starts thinking about why she was so scared to ask such a simple thing.  
“Yes darling I am a captain.”

“Mama says papas a cap’n.”

A manicured eyebrow raises. “Your father is a captain?”

She nods shyly. 

“What does your mother do Felisa?” 

“She helps people.”

“Is she a counsellor?” Chakotay asks. The girl shrinks back a little but shakes her head in the negative. 

“She helps hurted people.” She points to the holographic man working at his desk. 

“A doctor?” Seven states

Felisa nods gently. She seems to generally be more comfortable with women. It makes sense if she’s just been with her mother. That reminds Janeway that she’s had some questions. 

“Felisa, can you tell us about where you and your mother were with the Klingons?”

Her gaze continues to flit around as if she expects to be struck. She fiddles with the scrap of clothing she’s wearing. 

“It’s dark and dirty. Only me and mama are there. When the bad ‘lingons comes in, mama makes me hide. There’s lots of yelling and bad words and it’s a long time before mama says I can come out. She always hurts after they come in.” She’s painting a grim picture for them all. As far as they can tell, Felisa and her mother are/were being held captive by the klingons who come in and hurt her mother. “Mama says that she know how long it’s is with how big I got.”

The captain nods sadly. “Do you know how long she’s been there?”

“Long time. Mama says before me.”

So Felisa’s mother had been pregnant when she’d been taken or sold etc. She had to have been considering Felisa is a full human child and klingons don’t make it a habit to have humans on board unless they’re being used for something.

“What age are you?” Seven asks bluntly. Janeway rolls her eyes at her surrogate daughters ability to arouse suspicion.

The small redhead furrows her eyebrow. “Seven means how old are you?” Chakotay clarifies 

“2368.”

They share looks over her shoulder.

“You were born in that year?” Seven asks and it dawns on the other two.

Felisa nods.

“So you’re 4.” Janeway states.

The girl shrugs. 

Someone has to be looking for this girls mother if she’s been gone 4-5 years. As the doctor comes out of his office, All of sudden Felisa comes out with a random question. 

She gazes at the captain. “Do you have a brother?”

Janeway blinks but shakes her head. “No I don’t have a brother. I do have a sister though. Why?” The child continues as if she hadn’t heard her. She looks to seven. The drone shakes her head. When she looks to Chakotay he smiles. “I only have a sister.”

Felisa nods almost thoughtfully. “I have a brother.”

“You do?”

She nods. “Wes. He’s big.”

There’s a few moments of silence. When The Captain catches an amused grin on her commanders face. She raises an eyebrow. He nods towards Felisa. 

It appears that the child has taken an interest in Seven. She keeps glances at the blonde Borg but when Seven looks, she looks away. 

“What?” Seven commands but not harshly.

“What’s that?” The girl motions to the metal above her eye.

“It is an ocular implant.” The former drone answers. Felisa continues to stare in confusion. 

Seven sighs and shifts her stiff stance. “It is a reminder of when I was taken.”

The child’s eyes get wide. “Like me?”

“Almost.”

Janeway smiles at seven and turns to the girl. “Seven was taken when she was about your age. She used to be Borg.”

Felisa gasps in horror. “Mama says the Borg hurt papa!” 

Seven actually flinches. 

“Felisa did your mother ever tell you that a cover is not the book?”

The little redhead shakes her head. 

“Well it’s means that you can’t just look on the outside and make a decision about what’s inside. Everyone is their own person. Seven was rescued from the Borg. We helped her and she’s Good. She wants to help. Not all Borg are bad.”

“Like when mama said we can’t judge a person?” The child asks innocently 

Janeway smiles. “Just like that. Just like not all Borg are bad, not all Klingons are bad either. Do you remember B’elanna from earlier?”

She nods hesitantly. “Well B’elanna is a good Klingon. She helps us. We trust her. You can trust her too. She won’t hurt you.”

Felisa ponders for a moment. “Like Worf?”

They remember her saying something about a Worf earlier but didn’t think anything of it.

“Who’s Worf?” Chakotay questions 

“Mama telled me stories. Worf is papas ‘curity. And Data is a droid! And and Geordi, he has cool glasses! And Aunt Dee is mamas best frien’ and she likes to ‘tend that she don’t like ‘mander Riker!” She speaks so fast and exited that it’s almost impossible to hear, let alone understand everything she’d just said. 

The doctors small gasp of surprise causes them all to look to him.

“Oh my.”

“What is it doctor?”

He looks to Felisa them back to them. “I believe I know who her mother is.”


	4. The Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! 
> 
> So some of the things I've been writing are definitely non canon. They won't follow everything that we know about the characters within Star Trek. The differences are just things that I thought might work in my favour!
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

“Beverly Crusher. Why does that name sound so familiar?” Chakotay questions out loud to those around him. By this time the group of 4 had moved back to the bridge and left Felisa sleeping in guest quarters with an officer posted outside her door should she need anything. The captain had also given her-her very own comm-badge if she needed to contact them.

He glances to the Captain who is pacing around the bridge with a conflicted look on her face. 

“I have her file captain.” Tuvok announces

She pauses and turns to face the front of the room. “On screen.”

A Starfleet officer file pops onto the large view screen. A staff picture of a red headed woman is in the file. She’s gorgeous with sharp cheekbones and bright and intelligent blue eyes. They’re so blue it’s almost hard to look at. It takes them a moment to realize that they’re Felisa’s eyes. 

“Doctor Beverly Crusher nee Howard.” Chakotay starts reading from over Tuvok’s shoulder. “Born October 13th, 2337 in Copernicus City, Luna. Both parents died when she was 5 and she was sent to live with her Grandmother on...” he pauses looking up with a sad look on his face.

“What? Where?” Tom asks

“Arvada III.” He whispers resigned.

“Kahless.” B’elanna breaths

Arvada III was a colony planet that after a moon collision caused a massive flood and an evacuation. Before Starfleet could get resources there, the planet was quarantined due to a sudden and dangerous mutated virus that killed over 80% of the population. 

“She attended Starfleet Academy at age 15. The first early acceptance in 30 years. She entered the medical academy serving her internship aboard the USS Stargazer alongside Jean-Luc Picard and Jack Crusher who she later married and had a son with. Wesley Crusher born 2353.” Tuvok takes over

“She was 17.” Harry pipes up quietly.

The captain nods. “Go on.”

Chakotay starts again. “She graduated becoming a full doctor at age 22...One year after Her Husbands death.”

“She’s just been dealt blow after blow hasn’t she?” B’elanna shakes her head. 

“She was posted on the USS Enterprise as Chief Medical officer to Captain Picard. A year later, She was offered the Job Of Head Of Starfleet Medical.”

“That’s where I met her.” The Captain said.

The other looked to her. They hadn’t realized they’d known each other. “The ship I was serving on at the time was damaged by the Romulan’s and we were forced to dock back at Utopia Planetia. I had a broken wrist. She fixed it. We’d talked a while and ran into each other during a few conferences during the year she was Head of Medical before she decided to go back to the Enterprise.” She states staring off into space. They must have been friends 

When the captain didn’t continue Chakotay took over again. “After a few more entries in her medical reports her file stops. All it says is she went missing in 2367, presumed dead. She was awarded the medal of valour.”  
Janeway crosses her arms over her chest tightly towards herself. “She’d gone down to a planet who were asking Starfleet for help, to deliver relief supplies after a Borg attack. Delatrax II.”

The others turn to her in shock. They hadn’t realized she knew about every detail. 

“She’d been down there with only a security officer and a few of her medical staff.” She sucks in a shaky breath. “It had been days since the Borg had been there and everything was thought to be all clear. And then they came back.”

Harry stares on in horror. Tom and B’elanna share an uneasy look. Even Seven seems to soften her stance. “The Enterprise came under heavy fire. They didn’t have the fire power to overtake them. From what Jean-Luc told me, all of their power shut off. They were drifting, dead in the water if you will, for no longer than a few hours but by the time all of their systems were returned to normal, the entire planet was decimated. There were less than 100 survivors. All members of Beverly’s staff were killed as well as the security officer. We were unable to find her body in the destruction. She was declared missing, presumed dead.” Her blue, almost green eyes glance back up to meet the gazes of her crew. “I spoke at her funeral. Her 15 year old son never allowed one tear to fall. But her never left my side.”

After a short passage of time for silence reflecting on this poor woman’s misfortune over the years, finally Seven is the one to break the moment. 

“How did she become Klingon property?”

They gape at her bluntness. “Seven.” Tom says accusingly 

She raises her metal eyebrow. “I am simply stating the truth. She has been with the Klingons for 5 years. She is essentially their property.”

The captain sighs and runs an exhausted hand over her face.

“I have no idea. But we’re going to get her back. There’s a child here who needs her mother.”


	5. The Captain and Son

2367 ~ 5 years in the past 

No no no! It’s not supposed to be like this. She’s supposed to be here. With me. I was supposed to die first not her. Never her. Any God there might be would never allow his own angel to leave so soon. He wouldn’t dare!

He paces angrily around his ready room switching back and forth between shaking his head in denial and cracking his knuckles ready to hit something. 1 week. It has been one week since he stupidly allowed her to leave the safety of the Enterprise. He’s the captain! He’s supposed to keep his people safe. How the hell can he promise to lead them and keep them out of harms way when he couldn’t even save her?! Her. His best friend. His confidant. His muse. His lover. His Beverly. He’d failed her.

He lets go momentarily, allowing himself to yell and throw a glass against the wall. He doesn’t give a second thought to if his bridge crew can hear him. He doesn’t care. They’re hurting too. They understand that part. 

They don’t understand the fact that she’s not dead. She can’t be dead. Not someone like her. It’s impossible. There is no possible way that she could leave him like that. 

The door to his ready room chimes. 

“Come.” He growls expecting to see his first officer. When the door opens he deflates. His anger being flushed away by the young man.

Wesley stands in the doorway looking so much younger than his 15 years. His eyes are red and puffy, his nose stuffy and the skin around his eyes blotchy. He’d been crying. 

“Oh my boy.” The Captain sighs. He raises an arm for the young man to go to him. The acting ensign rushes over and wraps himself around the captains middle. He’s trembling. 

The captain tenses momentarily before relaxing into the unusual embrace and wrapping his own arms around the boy. He hates being touched but he’s always had a soft spot for the young Crusher. The boy being the child of two of his best and closest friends. 

He’s brought back by Wesley’s small sobs into his tunic. “What’s brought this on?”

“I-I was walking and I swear I smelt her perfume. I keep expecting her to be waiting for me when I go to bed. To nag me to clean my room or give her a hug.” He pulls back with tears cascading down his cheeks. It’s not often that he cries. In all honesty he hasn’t cried since his father died 10 years ago. But his mom. His hero was ripped so viciously away from him that he wasn’t able to compartmentalize and all of his feelings just poured out. 

“I know son. I know. I keep expecting her to barge into my room and demand that I show up for my appointments or beg that I go out dancing in the holo-deck with her. I can’t even bring myself to go into sickbay anymore.”

Wesley sniffles. “Me neither....What am I going to do?”

Jean-Luc furrows his bushy eyebrows. “What ever do you mean?”

“Captain, both my mother and father are dead. I don’t have anyone.”

The captain mentally slaps himself. No matter how much he misses Beverly or how much he wants her back, Wesley wants it more.

“You’ll stay with me.” He says suddenly. It just popped out of his mouth before his brain could catch up. 

The teenagers eyes light up. “Really?”

Thinking about it. He could definitely see him and Wesley being ok. “Yes.”

“Thank you Captain!” He hugs the older man again

“It’s Jean-Luc, Wes.”

He smiles brightly. It almost causes the captain to flinch. It's the same smile as his mother. Wesley had gotten almost everything from his father but his smile, that's all Beverly.

When the door chimes again the young man pulls away sheepishly rubbing his eyes and cheeks free of tears. 

“Enter.”

The door swishes and almost hesitantly. Riker, Deanna, Geordi and Worf walk into the room. 

Troi walks quickly over to Wesley feeling his emotions. Geordi moves silently towards the captain and hands him a PADD. 

“Anything?” He asks almost desperately 

The blind man shakes his head. “No. I’m sorry Captain. There’s nothing.”

“Dammit! There has to be something!”

“Captain,” Riker starts. 

“Don’t Captain me Number one!” He snaps back 

Deanna furrows her brows worriedly. Riker crosses his arms over his chest. On the outside Deanna looks concerned and for the captain she does still feel that but just seeing Will looking all intimidating was kinda a turn on. She gives a mental eye roll. Beverly would have called it the Alpha male pose 

“We haven’t been able to find anything Captain. I don’t know what else we can do.” Geordi says placatingly.

The captain scoffs and turns around to face the window in his office. “We have to do something.”

Riker, ever the one to put his foot in his mouth pipes up. “We all know you want to find Beverly. We all do but let’s face it. She’s gone.”

Deanna gapes at him. He himself always thought of Beverly like a sister. He’d been crushed when her death was announced. What the hell is he doing?!

“She’s not.” The Captain mumble indignantly, desperately trying to keep tears from spilling. Deanna shoots Will a look to keep quiet or else the Captain will have a breakdown but of course he ignores her.

“She’s dead!” He shouts suddenly. Maybe he really was hurting. “She’s not coming back!”

“Will!?” She shouts unbelievingly. 

Picard whirls around to face the commander. Anger swirling in his eyes “How dare you! Leave at once!”

The stubborn man stands his ground. “No,”

By this time Wesley is once again spilling tears down his cheeks and Geordi is trying to get Riker to leave. Throughout it all, Worf has maintained a thoughtful silence. 

Wills act of defiance allows the plug on all of his emotions to come undone and everything to come pouring out. Most of all rage. 

“COMMANDER RIKER!” He roars louder than any of them had ever heard. So loud that Deanna swears she saw Will flinch a little. Wesley is buried in her arms trying to get away from it all. “I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS ACT OF INSUBORDINATION. YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE AND I YOUR CAPTAIN. NOW YOU WILL OBEY MY ORDERS OR I WILL DEMOTE YOU RIGHT NOW AND LOCK YOU IN THE BRIG!” By the time he’s finished his yelling his face is red and he’s shaking in anger. 

Riker stands there staring at him in shock. 

The captain breaths harshly and speaks quieter now but still his words have the exact same impact. “If you do not wish to help me find Doctor Crusher, a valuable and loved member of this crew, someone who has saved your life and fixed you up more times than you can count, then feel free but I do not want to see you right now. Now Please. Get out of my ready room.” He finishes his speech gazing directly into his officers eyes to convey how serious he is.

Riker turns on his heels and stalks out of the room. Geordi nods politely and follows. Deanna stays for a moment to hold Wesley and maybe speak to the captain. Picard drops heavily into his chair and hangs his head into his hands. He looks up when he realizes someone’s standing in front of him. 

“lieutenant I’m really not in the mood for it.”

The Klingon nods. “Then I shall be brief. I will help you find Doctor Crusher. She is a fierce and loyal warrior. I would be honoured to fight for her alongside you Captain.”

Jean-luc looks up and nods grateful. “Thank you Mr Worf.”

The warrior nods again and leaves the room. 

Wesley races over to the man and hugs him. The Captain holds him tight. 

Deanna sympathizes. She lost her best friend but she knows it could never compare to losing a mother and a lover.

“I’m not going to ask if you’re all right Captain. But is there anything I can do?”

He shakes his head. “Just help me find her. Whatever the outcome may be.”


	6. The Alien

2368 ~ 6 months after Crushers “death”

“Of course. We would be delighted to attend your end of year gathering.” The captain nods politely. 

“Oh how wonderful!” The little alien man cheers. 

The Enterprise had been given orders from Starfleet to answer a hope of a planets to join the federation. It is there job to make first contact. So far the Krell, a very similar species to their own seem like good candidates. A ship carrying their religious leader and president had met them on route back to Krellium. They are now conducting their first meeting over view screen but later in person. 

“We are very much looking forward to it.” Will says grinning

Ever since their argument months earlier there is a tension between the two men. The captain glances at the commander and nods, his gaze steely. 

“I do hope you enjoy-“ the Alien never gets to finish his sentence when a deafening crash sounds and the Enterprise is suddenly shoved backwards roughly. They move so suddenly that everyone on the bridge gets flung around like rag dolls. 

When the captain gains his balance again he shouts “report!”

Worf jumps back to his station. “There appears to have been an attack on the Krellium vessel captain. It has been destroyed.” 

Jean-luc gapes for a moment. “What the he-“

“We’re being hailed.”

He growls. “On screen!”

A large purple creature is looking back at them from the opposite end of the view screen. They’re hard to describe. At least twice as tall as the tallest human. Scaly deep purple skin with white almost tribal like markings around their arms and face area. They have what appears to be bones or such hanging around them. 

“Who are you?!” Picard demands. 

A large chair spins around. Too dramatic if you ask Will. In the chair is the same creature yet a royal blue colour. It has black markings on its body instead of white. It grins cooly.

When it speaks its voice is low but chilling. Like the Earth saying of Nails on a chalkboard. 

“You do not know us. And you will not know us for many many years.” It says almost tauntingly

“What can we do for you?”

“You can do nothing for us puny humans.” It sneers 

Then what the hell Do you want from us?!”

It appears to grin widely showing many many rows of teeth. 

“We want nothing but to see you suffer.”

The captain stands his ground. “In what way?”

It chuckles darkly and nods to one of the purple creatures. The faces of the creatures disappear but a video seems to take its place. They can still hear the voices of the aliens. “We watch her. We watch her suffer and we’ll watch you suffer alongside her.”

They confused watching as the video seems to move through dark and rusty looking corridors until it stops in front of a large metal door shackled from the outside. They watch as the door opens and others enter. 

“Why are you showing us Klingons?” Worf demands 

The creatures chuckle again but don’t say anything. 

The bridge crew watch as a one of the Klingons approach a small bundle sitting against a rusty wall. When he lashes out and kicks it, there’s a collective gasp as Beverly Crusher is flung into the middle of the room. She’s dirty and covered in what appears to be blood. Her clothes are shredded barely hanging onto her body. She so thin they can see all of Her collar bones and her cheeks are sunken. Jean-luc always loved her pale skin with her bright red mane but she looks so white that she appears deathly ill. 

“The Klingons have her?!” The Captain Roars. 

Deanna’s tears are falling freely watching as her best friend is viciously beaten. Even just from the video she can feel all the pain of every Blow. 

“No.” The creature says firmly. “Not yet. But they will.”

“PetaQ! What does that mean!?” Worf growls angrily 

More chuckles. “This is her future. It will be several of your human years until this point. And we will enjoy watching her over and over again.”

The video shuts off and in a blink of an eye, the strange ship with those aliens is gone.

“She’s alive.” Riker says softly catching the captains gaze. He squares his shoulders.

“I want her back!” The captain growls fiercely


	7. The Past

The voyager bridge crew are still standing around discussing with the captain ideas on how to get back Felisa’s mother from the Klingons, especially since they don’t even know where they are or how the little redhead ended up on their ship in the first place. 

“What do we know?” Chakotay asks

“Ensign Kim was able to identify the transporter beam that carried the girl to Voyager.” Tuvok states dispassionately 

Harry nods. “I’m not quite sure how yet. Id say it’s pretty obvious that the Klingons wouldn’t send the girl here themselves so perhaps Doctor Crusher was able?”

“We don’t know that they didn’t transport her themselves.” The Captain says almost to herself

“Captain?” B’elanna asks furrowing her brows 

She looks up sharply. “Hmm?”

“You said something?”

“I was just saying that I’m not positive that the Klingons wouldn’t have transported Felisa off of their ship just to be rid of her.”

“It could explain why she ended up here randomly.” Harry comments 

“Or Doctor Crusher could have transported her daughter away to keep her safe and we happened to be the closest ship with a federation signature.” B’elanna interjects slightly dejected 

It dawns on them once again that they’re in the Delta Quadrant, they’re the only federation ship for tens of thousands of light years. 

There’s a few tense moments of silence before Seven makes a comment. 

“I-“ she pauses as the others turn their eyes on her. She uncharacteristically drops her gaze. “I was present when Delatrax II was destroyed. Almost everyone on the planet was assimilated.”

“Did you assimilate Felisa’s mother?” Tom asks snidely 

B’elanna shoot him a harsh glare 

Seven drops her gaze more and the other hold their breath in tense anticipation.

“No.” 

They collectively release their breath. 

“But I didn’t stop it.”

“So she was assimilated?” Harry asks weakly 

Seven hunches her shoulders to the smallest degree . Her face remains stoic but her body language appears slightly saddened. 

“Partially. I did not assimilate her but I do remember her being brought in and being rushed away.”

“She got away from the Borg?” Tom asks incredulously. “How?”

“Many at the time we’re able to escape. The Collective was occupied.” 

Suddenly there’s a loud bang and a flash like earlier when Felisa had arrived. 

“What was that?” The captain asks loudly 

“There’s a vessel just off our port side captain.” Tom says tapping the buttons on his console in front of him 

Harry pipes up. “We’re being hailed.”

“On screen.”

A large blue alien perched a top a huge throne stares menacingly back at them. It’s covered in black marking surrounded by smaller purple aliens with white markings.

“I am Captain Kathryn- “

“We do not care who you are puny humans.” It’s voice is deep and raw. “We are only here to show you what you seek.”

“What do you mean?” Chakotay questions 

The creature snarls and says something in its own language. It must be a complex one considering the language translator within the ship isn’t working. 

A video feed pops onto the screen. 

“Harry?”

The young Ensign is frantically checking his console. “I have no idea Captain I can’t shut it off”

They watch as the Borg attacked a planet. Going though the motions of entering their tubules into the necks of innocent aliens and transporting them back to the cube. 

“Species 2156. The Delatraxians.”

Shocked gazes watch as the planet is destroyed. Person after person assimilated. 

The captain gasps. 

“What?”

“Beverly.” She whispers 

They turn back to the screen to see a half conscious Doctor Crusher with her hand trapped beneath a stone pillar pinned against the ground. They see the fear in her eyes as she’s freed by one of the Borg who transport her back to their ship.

Not many words are spoken as the video shows hundreds of people marching along being shoved by drones. They’re screaming and crying and hugging. They watch in hardly concealed horror as Doctor Crusher is shoved along to the front of the line and forced into a small room. All around there is blood and broken body parts thrown around. The hurt redhead stops and smacks into a drone before she doubles over and vomits. 

“Kahless.” B’elanna breaths harshly 

The drones then grab her and pin her down. 

“Get off of me!” She shouts 

They watch as one Borg holds her down as she fights as another raises its metallic hand and a sharp instrument roars to life. 

Seven turns her head. There’s a sinking feeling in all of their stomachs.

B’elanna being the only one to voice what they’re all thinking. “What are they doing?”

“They are removing the damaged limb.” Seven says evenly 

The woman on the table seems to realize what’s going to happen and she starts fighting harder, frantically trying to get away from them. 

“Oh my god.” Tom mumbles 

As the saw like instrument finally finds its fleshy target they all avert their eyes in horror as the woman screams bloody murder. In a matter of moments her arm has been cut off at the shoulder. 

“Jesus Christ.” Chakotay swears shaking his head. He’d never had to think about what each person went through when they had been assimilated. Almost as if he can feel her pain he rubs his own shoulder. Her screams of terror cut right through to his bones and make him shudder.

They watched on as the woman fades in and out of consciousness while the drones work to cauterize her wound. Once she stopped bleeding, they give her something to keep her conscious. 

B’elanna huffs out a large breath. “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“I’ve never thought about it before.” Harry says sadly

A large blast on the video has them all looking back up with new found urgency. 

The drones in the video stop and wait. The cube shakes and seizes from some unknown cause. Together they leave the wounded doctor on the table and march away to supposedly fix the problem. 

Beverly lies on the table and sobs. Tears spring to Kathryn’s eyes listening to her friend cry. 

The voyager crew watch intently as an alien from a species that they’ve Never encountered rushes into the small room with the prone redhead. It scoops her up and carries her away. She fights it as hard as she can.

“Shh calm down dear child.” It says to her soothingly 

“Who are you?” She gasps out probably still in excruciating pain 

It smiles. At least they think it does. It’s a green elfish looking creature. It’s small. Almost too small looking to be carrying a full grown woman. It has bright violet eyes that constantly change size. Almost like pupils dilating. 

“Species 473.” Seven states 

“You don’t know the name?” Tom questions 

“We did not know.”

They listen as the alien speaks. 

“I am Atall dear child. I am here to help you.”

“My arm.” She whispers in shock. 

Atall bows it’s head. “Yes dear one. We shall help you.”

It carries her past drones that aren’t paying attention to them. They rush behind hordes of others panicking to get away. Some are delatraxians from the planet which Beverly was taken from, other appear to be the same species as Atall. The two are gestured to join a group of its species and one of them presses some type of communicator that transports them all away. 

The video fades out. But doesn’t not leave the screen. Another soon starts up. 

“Why are they showing us this?” B’elanna asks glancing at the the others 

“They said they are showing us what we seek. We wanted to know what happened to her. How she became Klingon “property.’” Chakotay answers deep in though 

The video opens with a black screen but soon fades to bright white lights. 

\-- 

Beverly's blue eyes blink open. She feels calm and warm almost as if she’d just woken up from a long restful sleep. It doesn’t take long for her to remember what happened. She gasps and sits up so fast that her head spins. 

“Calm down dear child.” It’s the same soothing voice from before. She looks down to find Atall standing near her. She then notices that she’s laying on a bed similar to what she’d find in her own sickbay. 

“Where am I?”

“You are aboard one of our ships.” It answers. “We are far from the Borg. Do not worry.”

“I need to get back to the Enterprise.” She panics pushing herself off the bed quickly. 

“We do not understand dear child.” It answers 

Beverly pauses realizing she’d just pushed herself off the bed. She looks down and stares in shock seeing two arms instead of one. 

“But I thought...” she trails off feeling her arm that wasn’t there before.

“We fixed you dear child.”

“Is it my own?” Ever the Doctor 

“No dear child. It is unfortunately not. But it will feel like your own.”

Beverly experimentally flexes her fingers. They work perfectly. It appears to be her own arm. She moves to pick up a glass jar that sits beside her and freezes as her fingers clasp around it. There’s a small clanking sound as her fingers meet the jar. She furrows her brows and raps her knuckles on the newly acquired limb. 

She glances back up. “It’s metal?” She breaths 

“Correct dear child.”

“But I can feel everything. There are nerves.”

It nods. 

She shakes herself out of her awe. “I need to get back to the Enterprise.”

“We do not understand dear child.” Atall answers 

The redhead shuts her eyes tightly. “Beverly. My name is Doctor Beverly Crusher. I need to get back to my ship.”

“Where is your ship dear Beverly child?”

She chuckles at the aliens attempt of her name. “We were orbiting Delatrax II.”

Atall shakes it’s head. “We are sorry dear Beverly child. It is years from there.”

“What?” Tears fill her big blue eyes. “I need to get back. I have a son! Oh god Wesley.”

“That is too bad.” A voice growls from over her shoulder. Atall cowers back. The first sign of any real emotion. 

Beverly whips around to face a large Klingon in the doorway. They stare at each other before he speaks again. “You’re staying with us.”

\-- 

The video once again fades out. 

“One disaster to the next.” Tom says 

The unfamiliar creatures take the place on the view screen. 

“How do you know this?!” Janeway demands. 

The creature snarls. “We know all. We watch. We wait. We show. We leave. We show you what you seek.”

“How the hell do we even know if they’re telling the truth?!” B’elanna states aggressively 

“You are like them.”

The half Klingon bristles at the comparison. “I am nothing like them!” She roars. If looks could kill...

Chakotay is quiet with his question. It takes them all a moment to realize he’s speaking. 

“You said you know all.”

The blue creature nods harshly 

“Will we find her?”

It nods once more. 

He asks more strongly this time. “Will we all be alright?”

“Elaborate.” It demands 

He nods as if deep in thought. “Will we all be alright with each other. Will she be ok? Will we be ok?”

“You wish to see.”

“I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelies!
> 
> It is so hard to write a flashback scene when I can't bold or italicize! I hope I've made it clear enough that you understand when it's flipping between Beverly's past (the video) and when the voyager crew are making comments.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3


	8. The Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Since I wasn't able to italicize like I normally do for a flashback scenes, I chose to put a bullet like '-' this whenever I needed to switch between future and present. I hope it's not too confusing.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

“You wish to see.”

“I do.”

\---

A new video starts.

Beverly stands in the middle of a hallway. All of the lights around her seem to be shut off except for emergency ones. 

-

“That is aboard Voyager.” The previously quiet Doctor pipes up from beside Tuvok.

-

The redhead marches along the corridors with hesitancy in her step. She’s dressed in a blue science uniform with a comm-badge pinned to her tunic. She taps it. 

“Crusher to Bridge.”

Nothing. She furrows her brows. Tapping again 

“Crusher to Captain Janeway, acknowledge.” 

She bites back a growl as no one answers again. She starts walking to her left.

Her red hair whips along with her head as a loud shout followed by screaming sounds from the opposite way. Without hesitation she runs down the corridor towards the noises. 

Beverly freezes as she comes upon 3 large Klingons. They’re surrounding someone. For a moment there is noticeable fear plastered across her face before she steels herself and pushes down on her emotions.

“Get away from her!” She demands raising a phaser she pulled out of seemingly nowhere. 

The three turn on her allowing her to see who they’re surrounding. 

-

“Me?!” B’elanna shouts. “Why is it always me?”

Most of them don’t even divert their attention from the screen. 

-

All at once, the Klingons rush her. She only has time to shoot her phaser at one of them who drops unceremoniously to the ground by her feet. The next closest one rams into her body throwing them both to the ground and flinging the phaser far from her sight.

They appear to wrestle on the ground for a moment before Beverly clubs him hard across the face. It howls and pushes away from her. 

“Shit! Forgot that was metal!” She curses beneath her breath. She scrambles up and doges just as the other Klingon takes a swing for her face with his bat’leth. She drops underneath his arm and snatches up the dropped weapon from the phased Klingon.

She swings it expertly as both of the large animal like creatures hiss and fight against her. She moves with speed and precision quickly weaving between them. She knocks one of the weapons out of their hands and shoves him back with a hard blow to his chest. She continues to fight with the other. As he gains the upper hand on her and manages to catch her off guard long enough to wrestle to large blade away from her the Klingon that had been shoved back produces a long thin blade that he proceeds to throw at her. She gasps still dodging the other. Without even paying attention she throws the same blade back at him and hits him in the chest. He goes down.

-

“What the hell?” Tom says for them all. 

“That was badass!” Harry shouts. “I uh mean... good for her.” He fixes when he realizes that several gazes are now on him. 

“There’s still one more.” B’elanna whispers to herself 

-

The Klingon still standing and the doctor are now fighting hand to hand. He punches, she dodges. She kicks, he blocks. It continues until she realizes he’s backed her into a corner. She fight fruitlessly trying to get him away. He snarls at her and invades her space until she’s backed against the wall. His large hands encase her throat and lift her off her feet. She Scratches at his face but it hardly seems to bug him. He squeezes tighter, her lips going blue. 

When she’s about to lose consciousness, the Klingon suddenly screams. Bright red blood spirts everywhere. Beverly does all she can to block it away from her face. Suddenly she drops to the ground gasping for air. As the Klingon stops it’s revealed that B’elanna stands behind it having slit its throat. 

As the doctor attempts to gasp out a Thanks she sees something move from the corner of her eye. Before she can think she’s up on her feet with a bat’leth in her hands and beheading the Klingon with the blade in its chest. 

She throws the weapon heavily to the ground.  
“Thank you Worf.” She whispers gratefully 

She spins as she hears a thud. 

“Bev!” B’elanna screams in fright

The redhead rushes over to the fallen woman. The brunette writhes in pain. She moves to reveal a swollen belly. 

-

“I’m pregnant?!” B’elanna screeches in time with Tom’s “you’re pregnant?!”

-

Beverly’s panting by the time she reaches the woman’s side. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” 

There’s so much blood on her it’s hard to tell if there’s any from anyone else.

B’elanna doesn’t answer she just just moans in pain clutching her stomach.

“Ok. Ok.” The redhead pulls her hair away from her face. “Can you stand?”

The half Klingon nods shakily. She clutches the doctors hand and allows the other woman to pull her up into her side. Two steps in her knees buckle and she cries out

“Bev.” She whimpers. “Something’s wrong,”

The woman gazes at her with worried eyes. Realizing they need to get to sickbay and that she won’t be able to walk, she picks her up bridal style and carries her off.

“It’s ok Lanna. It’ll be ok.” She whispers gently 

The two women stay silent other than the pregnant woman’s gasps and whimpers of pain every so often. They make it to sick bay in record time just as a screams rips out of B’elanna throat. It’s so sudden that Beverly startles and almost drops her. 

The doctor sets her down gently on her feet and uses all of her strength to move the doors to the room apart. Since there’s no power aboard, every door stays shut and nothing works. She sweeps her back up and deposits the woman onto the nearest bio bed. 

The half Klingon continues to cry and writhe. The redheaded doctor whips out her tricorder and scans her. 

“Shit.” She swears softly under her breath. 

“What?!” B’elanna gasps gazing at her with frightened eyes 

“The baby’s in the breach position, her heart rate is fluctuating, I’m going to have to perform surgery.”

The brunette sobs. She grabs Beverly’s hand tightly, forcing her to stop her movements and look at her. “Promise me Bev. Promise me that you’ll save her.”

“Lanna...”

“No! You have to promise me that you’ll save her before you save me.”

The doctor shakes her head. Sudden tears stinging her eyes.

“Promise me!”

“Ok! Ok I promise.”

B’elanna nods in relief and rests her head down. “Ok” she whispers

“I’m going to have to put you out.”

Another nod. 

Beverly uses a hypospray with a general anaesthetic that knocks her out, 

She places her tricorder next to the woman’s head. 

“Vital signs, audible readout.”

A tinny robotic voice starts to read out the Klingons vitals. 

“Body temperature: 37.5, heart rate: 122 BPM, blood pressure: 128 over 86...” It continues to state

Beverly zips around the area collecting everything she needs. Once she’s ready she clicks on the end of the laser scalpel. Nothing happens 

“Shit! No power.”

“Fetal heart rate dropping.”

The doctor starts to panic before realization crosses her face. She slowly glances to a side cabinet.

“I’m going to have to. They’ll die if I don’t.” She’s talking to herself now. Great 

With obvious hesitancy in her step she collects a vacuum sealed plastic bag with several metal tools inside. 

“I never thought I’d be glad that you made me do those archaic surgeries.” She mumbles 

She pulls out a scalpel. One that hadn’t been used by physicians in over 2 centuries.

-

“Woah woah woah! What is she doing?!” Tom screeches 

“She’s going to perform surgery,” the doctor gasps out.

“Surgery? Like old surgery with sharp knives and open wounds?!” B’elanna says in indignation, her eyes blown wide. 

“She has to.” Janeway chokes out

-

Beverly looks to the prone woman. “Remind me to thank Dr Quaice when we get back.... if he’s even still alive.” She mumbles 

Giving herself a silent pep talk to make the first incision, she cuts right below the woman’s belly to gain access to her uterus cringing as she does so. As she presses the scalpel back into the first cut to start piercing the walls of the the uterus a loud bang smacks into the sealed doors of sickbay.

“Bev?!” It’s Tom. 

“Beverly?” That’s the Captain.

“Don’t come in!” She yells, a bead of sweat dripping down her forehead as she concentrates. “B’elanna’s open on the table!”

“What?!” Tom screeches banging more 

“Stop! I need you to stay out. She’s at risk to enough bacteria as it is! Stay out!”

She can hear Janeway talking quietly with the helmsman. Comforting words probably slipping through her lips. She can just imagine that the redhead has her hand placed gently on his shoulder reassuring him. 

Beverly continues to cut through muscle and tissue actively listening to her tricorder readings. She’s never had to actually perform this type of surgery on a live patient. 

“Kath?” She calls out as she slips her hands inside her friend.

“Yeah?”

“Is my daughter alright? Is she with you?” She’s full on sweating now and it’s hard to tell if it’s because she’s panicked over performing risky centuries old surgery or because she doesn’t know what’s happened to her daughter. 

“Felisa is fine, don’t worry she’s with Chakotay and Seven down on the surface.”

“Thank god.” She breaths, relaxing fractionally. She shifts her hands around feeling for B’elanna’s baby. 

“Ok. Ok little one. Gotcha.” She slowly, and as gently as possible, pulls the newborn from her mother’s belly. The little girl is looking blue. 

“Shit.” She says it a little louder than she means to and Tom reacts almost violently 

“What?! What’s going on Bev?” It sounds as if he’s slamming his entire body agains the door willing it to open

She doesn’t answer

“Beverly please!”

The doctor wraps the baby up tightly and pats her back with force. “Come on. Come on. Breath little girl.”

Suddenly the baby opens her mouth and wails

Beverly sags her shoulders in relief. 

“It’s a girl!”

Tom cheers from the other side of the door. The captain congratulates him. 

Making sure she’s perfectly swaddled and warm, Beverly places the newborn in a bassinet to the right of her mothers head. 

“Ok. I know.” She responds as the baby continues to cry. 

Out of no where her tricorder blares. Her head whips around to her friend who’s stopped breathing.

“B’elanna. Come on Lanna, you aren’t going to do this!”

Tom shouts. “What’s happening?!”

The redhead snaps. “Shut up! Just shut up. I’m trying to say your wife’s life now I need you to stop talking right now so I can concentrate!”

She huffs rushing to administer something in a hypospray to get her friend breathing again. 

It doesn’t work and the tricorder continues to let out one long blaring alarm. She growls deep in her throat. 

She surprisingly climbs onto off the bio bed and straddles the woman. She locks her fingers together and starts pumping on the other woman’s chest. 

-

“What the hell is she doing?” B’elanna asks worriedly. It really strange to see herself dying on a table in a video from a future that hasn’t happened yet. 

“CPR.” Tom answers never taking his eyes away from the screen. “Cardiopulmonary resuscitation, it’s an old Earth procedure that combines chest compressions and artificial ventilation to maintain blood circulation.” 

-

The doctor counts under her breath every compression from 1 to 30 before tilting the woman’s head back, plugging her nose and breathing into her mouth. She continues this until her tricorder beeps telling letting her know that she needs to restart the heart. She jumps down and gives a heavy blow to B’elanna’s heart.

“Sorry.” She whispers but smiles when her heart rate climbs back up. Her smile soon fades when a gush of blood falls all over the pristine floor of sickbay. 

“Shit! Shit shit shit! No.” 

-

“What’s happening?!” Harry calls frantically 

“Hemorrhage.” The Doctor whispers. “She’s bleeding out.”

-

Beverly panics. Her breathing coming in loud fast puffs. What to do what to do. She drops into a crouching position as her tricorder blares nonstop louder than before. She places her head in her hands and tries to calm herself down. 

“You can do this. What can you do right now to fix this?” She breathes to herself. “She needs blood. Where can you get blood now? What blood type is she? She needs a transfusion... transfusion.”

Her eyes pop open and she jumps to her feet and runs to the other side of the room. She rummages frantically through drawers long since forgotten about. She runs back over with a long hollow tube, 2 needles and some tape. 

-

“No!” The Doctor gasps

“What?” 

“She’s going to do an on sight blood transfusion. No one has performed transfusions officially like that in centuries!”

-

She rips a piece of fabric from the shirt B’elanna is wearing and ties it tightly around her upper arm. She then stabs one end of the needle into a vein in her own arm. Quickly proceeding with the first step on the other woman she sucks hard on the open end of the tube and watches as red blood starts flowing from the tube. She then proceeds to put the needle into B’elanna’s arm and tapes both ends in place. 

She continues to work with full concentration to find the damage inside of the incision to her friend. It’s hard with limited mobility but she eventually manages to find the source of the bleeding. 

“Yes.” She gasps

She works tirelessly to then stitch up all of the incisions to the woman’s body and places sterile gauze and antiseptic cream over her wounds. 

She glances nervously at her friend before deciding something. She rips the needle out of her arm and carefully takes it out of the brunettes swaying slightly before catching herself and striding quickly into the office within sickbay searching for something. 

She huffs when she apparently can’t find it but freezes in place. Beverly slowly turns around and spots what’s she’s looking for. The only dermal regenerator currently in sickbay. It’s at the bottom of a beaker of fluid behind the desk. 

“Fucking Klingons.” She growls before coming to stop in front of it. She hesitantly rolls up here sleeve making a pained face at the prospect of whatever she’s thinking. 

The Beaker contains a clear and colourless liquid. It almost looks like water.

-

“What is it?” Harry asks nervously.

The doctor squints. “There’s a label on the beaker I just can’t quite read it.”

“95% sulphuric acid.” Seven states

“Oh no.”

“What?”

“I hope she’s not going to do what I think she’s going to do.” 

“What do you think she’s going to do?” Harry asks impatiently 

-

Beverly mumbles something that’s hard to hear. She repeats it like a mantra to herself as she psychs herself up. “She’s more important, she’s more important.”

“Fuck it.” She dunks her hand into the beaker and clenches her teeth to stop the screams from Escaping her lips. The acid starts to instantly dissolve her metal arm. And like Atall told her, she can feel everything. 

She wraps her fingers around the dermal regenerator and yanks her hand out. There are bits of blood and dissolved flesh still in the jar and her hand looks terribly burned and damaged. She transfers the regenerator to her other hand and quickly goes back to her patient. Her teeth clenched tight all the way but she’s unable to stop a pained whimper from leaving her throat. 

“More important.” She breaths. She blinks her eyes rapidly and shakes her head seemingly having troubles focusing. She repairs the incision to B’elanna.

-

“Holy shit.” Tom swears. “I can’t believe she just did that.”

“She kept saying I was more important,” B’elanna whispers. “She has a daughter to go to yet I’m still more important?” 

“That’s Beverly. She’s one of a kind.” Janeway says proudly with a sad lilt in her eye

-

They watched on the screen as the images flashed over to the other side of the door where the Future Tom And captain were waiting impatiently. The man with his head rested heavily against the door and the redhead with her hands resting on his shoulders. 

The lights on the screen suddenly flash back on and the two jerk to attention as the door swishes open almost causing the new father to fall on his face. They pause for a moment before rushing in. 

“Beverly!?” The Captain calls panicked. She rushes over to the fallen doctor while Tom Beelines to his wife and child. 

“Paris.” She calls. “Tom!”

He turns around and hesitates before moving over to the pair on the floor. The two glance around spotting the tube and needles along with the bloody gauze and medical instruments. 

“What the hell did she do to her arm?” The Captain hisses taking in the burnt flesh

The helmsman is looking her over before her remembers. “Computer activate the Emergency Medical Holographic program.” 

The doctors program fizzles to life and only takes a second or two before he leaps into action going for the most critical patient being the doctor. He uses his tricorder to check her pulse, breathing rate etc then assesses the damage. He palpates her stomachs stopping as his hand pulls away covered in blood. He gets the captain to assist him in taking off her tunic to the plain blue tank top below. 

The captain sucks in a harsh breath. “She was stabbed,”

The future captains statement is echoed in unison by her present day double. 

-

“She gave blood when she was already bleeding out?” Harry comments innocently 

“She said I was more important.” B’elanna restates unbelievingly 

The video ends.


	9. The Variable

The Voyager crew stand around in shock an awe.

“I can’t believe she did that.’ B’elanna breathes from between her fingers still clasped over her mouth. “She saved me at the expense of her own life.”

“One of the most amazing things that I know about that woman is the fact that she is dedicated to a fault. She would almost always choose someone else over herself if she thought she could save them.” The captain says fiercely.

The blue alien’s hideous face them pops back up onto the view screen. “Have you seen enough?”

Chakotay’s eyes flash. “No. I want to see how we save her.”

The blue one growls. “You cannot!”

“And why is that?” Tuvok questions

It snarls. “You may not see how she is saved. There are some things that need to be solved on your own.” The alien makes a fierce gesture and the communication is cut off. 

“They’re gone Captain.” Harry states checking his console.

She sighs running a frustrated hand through her cropped locks.

“I want to know where that transporter signal came from!”

\- 

“What do we know?” Captain Picard paces up and down the bridge 

Geordi shares a quick look with Worf and Riker

“We don’t Captain. We have no idea how she Doctor Crusher ended up with the Klingons.”

“I want some answers!” He bellows coming to a stop in front of his console. 

“How did the Aliens even know about Beverly” Deanna questions 

Will furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

She shakes her head. “Well how did they know she was missing or that we wanted to know where she was?”

“Did you hear them?” Data asks innocently. “They said they know all.”

“Yes but if they wish us to Suffer like they said, why would they show us what’s happening to her instead of just letting us flounder?”

“They wanted us to see that she was hurting and there isn’t anything we can do about it.” Will says lowly fists clenching. 

“I don’t think so. Perhaps…” She trails off with a deep thoughtful look on her face.

“What?” The captain snaps

They glance at him in surprise. He sighs. 

“I am sorry counsellor. I know we all want Beverly back.”

Will shares a knowing look with Deanna. Ever since the Doctor wet missing, they’ve noticed that the captain refers to her by her first name more often than her title. It is a significant difference to his normal calm and less emotional approach to her.

“It’s alright Captain. All I meant is what if they don’t expect us to save her?”

“What do you mean?” Will questions. “They showed us the Beverly to make us angry. Of course we’re going to want to save her.”

“No. Perhaps Deanna is right.” Jean-Luc states. 

“Captain?”

“Maybe, Maybe!” He points in triumph. “They said that we do not know them. That we won’t know them for a long time. What if they don’t want us looking for Beverly?”

“I do not understand your logic Captain?” Data says 

He sighs. “I have heard about these creatures before.”

“But they said that we don’t know them?” Geordi interjects 

Jean-Luc smirks. “We do not. But I know someone who does.” He taps his Comm-badge. “Picard to Guinan.”


	10. The Watchers

“They’re called Suscellentias.” Guinan says. “The watchers.”

“The what?” Riker asks

“In my culture, that is what they are called. We are the listeners. They inhabit a planet very close to my own. They are the watchers.”

The group is gathered around the large grey table in the conference room. All senior staff as well as Guinan and Ensign Ro.

“I know of the Watchers” the Bajoran nods. “They often came to Bajora in our times of need. They were there to guide us, reassure us.”

The dark skinned enigmatic woman nods in agreement. Her large green hat bobs with her head and her matching robes billow around her as she moves. “The way you’ve described them Captain is not how they normally are. Yes they are typically hard to handle and not very friendly but they have no ulterior motives other than to give assistance to those who seek. If you say they said they wished you to suffer there had to have been another reason.”

The Bajoran takes over. “I agree captain. Is it possible that they wish you to have answers but not comprehension?”

“Explain.”

“Well often the Watchers would refuse to show us how we’d fix a problem, just that we would. I remember them saying that some problems need to be solved on their own and not by the hands of others.” Ro stands up and moves to the front of the table. “What if, there is already someone attempting to fix this problem?”

“Like another species is already on it way to save her?” Deanna asks confused

“Or,” Geordi starts, “There is already an alternative reason that-that specific ship is being targeted and Doctor Crusher will just be collateral.”

“Captain. The “Watchers” as you call them, have already told us that Doctor Crusher is not with with Klingons yet.” Works interrupts 

“No, they said that the event we witnessed hasn’t happened yet. She could very well be with he Klingons right now.”

“That would mean that The Borg didn’t get her and the Klingons did? How could that have happened?” Riker questions

“That is a good question number one. One I do not have the answer for.”

The doors to the conference room chime.

“Enter.”

Wesley stands on the other side of the doors. He hesitates when everyone’s eyes go to him but pushes past it. “Captain, I have just scanned for the nearest Klingon Vessel to us.”

“Yes Ensign?”

“There are none Sir. Currently the sensors are picking up no Klingon ships within the Alpha Quadrant.”

Jean-Luc sighs but nods. “Thank you Wesley. You may go.”

The teenager nods and leaves the room.

“What do we do now Captain?” Geordi inquires

“I suppose there is nothing to do but wait.”


	11. The Reassurance

The next day a few decks below the bridge, Felisa wakes up suddenly with the feeling of someone watching her. She gazes around her room. The only light coming from the small lamp that she’d refused to allow turned off the night before. She jumps when a figure moves in the corner nearest the door.

She whimpers and shuffles further into her covers.

“Oh I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you." A gentle voice says flicking on a light switch. B’elanna stands near the wall not attempting to come any closer, her hands out in show of harmlessness. 

"You're Felisa right?"

The little girl nods. She remembers this lady from yesterday. The one the Captain had told her was her friend

"My name is B’elanna. I’m not going to hurt you. I was just making sure you’re alright.” 

The little redhead nods in understanding but still clutches the tattered toy to her chest. She inches forwards out from under the covers which the half-Klingon takes as a good sign. “You a ‘Lingon?”

“Yes. I am. But I don’t want to hurt you. I want to help find your mother.”

Felisa nods a pondering look on her face. “You know Worf?”

B’elanna smiles. “I’ve met him a few times. He is very brave.”

“Mama says he’s a warrior!” She growls out playfully.

“I bet he is.” 

Felisa studies the brown-eyed woman. It’s a little unnerving to B’elanna but she doesn’t complain. If this will get the child to trust her, she’ll allow it.

“Does mama still want me?” it’s a out of the blue question

“what do you mean Felisa?”

“Mama maded me go away. I was wif her and then she yelled and told me to stay and then blue lights make me come here. Does that mean she don’t want me?”

Brunette gapes silently, well that answers that question. She takes her chances and moves slowly to take a seat on the edge of the girls bed but still leaves enough room between them. When the little redhead doesn’t move she proceeds.

“Felisa, your mom loves you so much. I promise you that she wants you. She told you to stay and sent you here because she knew that we’d protect you. She wanted you to be safe and she knew that we would come and rescue her if you came to us.”

“She was hurted ‘cause of me“ She says softly not making eye contact. 

“Oh nuQanjaj. Why do you think that?”

Her bright blue eyes fill with tears and spill down her pale cheeks. “When the ‘Lingons came Mama made me hide but they wanted to know where I was. Mama won’t tell them. They hurted her.”

B’elanna inches forwards and sweeps the child into her arms. She feels the girl tense before she slowly relaxes into the embrace. When she feels little arms hug her tightly, her soft smile grows into a full blown grin. This little human had just wormed her way into the tough engineers heart and decided to stay.

“Your mom wanted to protect you. That’s what mothers do. She was willing to let herself be hurt to stop you from being hurt.”

Her baby blues look up meeting the older woman’s brown. "Really?"

B’elanna nods. "Of course. You are the most special thing to her nuQanjaj.”

Felisa tilts her head against the woman’s collar bone. “What does that mean? New-cwan-somfin’?”

The chief engineer laughs. “nuQanjaj. It means angel.” B’elanna pulls away and stands up brushing invisible dust from her tunic. “Come on. Let's go get something to eat hmm?.” The brunette holds it her tan hand out and the child eagerly grabs a hold. It’s a far cry from the trembling she’d done earlier.

The two exit the room, leaving the doors to swish behind them.


	12. The Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> I've realized that I often have people swearing in the story and I know that the characters on the show don't for obvious reasons. I Feel like people will curse when it comes to difficult situations so hopefully that's alright with you guys.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

“Tell us what you did with the child!” An angry voice bellows so loudly that the bulkheads shake around them.

“Go to hell!” She hisses. Her voice rough, barely audible

The Klingon towers feet above her sickly form. He snarls. “YOU WILL TELL US!”

“I will NOT.” She says defiantly, never taking her blue eyes off of his almost black ones.

He shouts in anger reaching down to grab her by the neck, bringing her up to his eye level.

“You serve us you worthless human. That thing will be found and it will be gutted in front of your eyes. It will be hung to bleed out on our bulkhead and we shall enjoy every second of it. There is nothing you can do.” He says it calmly and quietly making personal contact as he talks close to her face. Her eyes fill with tears as the sudden unwanted images fly through her mind. She refuses to let them fall.

“They will find me.” She grinds out.

The large thing laughs maniacally. “You will not be found. You will die under the Klingon Empire! You will rot here in this very spot. I should just kill you now and get it over with.”

“why… don’t… you” she gasp out from around the hand squeezing her throat. Black spots dance in front of her eyes. If he doesn’t drop her soon, she’ll pass out.

“Then there will be nothing to play with.” He says condescendingly. He whispers it into her ear and causes her to shudder. 

The Klingon then throws her to the ground and kicks her with all his might.

The woman wheezes out a pained gasp as his foot comes into contact with her ribs. She hears them snap under the force. She pants for breath as the Klingon leader and his men walk out laughing and singing.

The singing stops and the Klingon appears before her line of sight once more. “The child will die.” He growls. “You cannot hide it from us forever.” He then walks out

Beverly silently sobs clutching her ribs tightly willing with sheer mind power for the pain to recede. Her body doesn’t listen. 

When she’s finally able to push herself upright again she shifts herself slowly up against the cold metal wall. She rummages through scraps of rotten food and year old containers of water. For a moment she panics when she can’t find what she’s looking for, hissing when her broken fingers accidentally push too hard into the ground. 

“Gah!” She bites down hard on her lip to quell the pain. Hard enough that blood comes to the surface and dribbles down her chin. She clutches her hand to her chest waiting until the sharp pain fades to a dull throbbing ache. A bowl of water rests near her left leg and she always refuses to hover above it. She doesn’t want to know what has become of her in the years that she’s been away. She chuckles lowly, almost frantically at the thought. Away. How funny. It makes it sound like she went on vacation instead of the horror that she faces everyday. 

Tears spring to her eyes when she thinks about her beautiful baby girl. She hopes to any God that will listen that Felisa made it to safety. There was only one Federation signal she could find in the time she had. Hopefully they’ll come to find her too. She recalls the words that the Klingon baited her with.

“I don’t think so.” She whispers triumphantly finding what she’s looking for. She holds up her old tricorder. After years of scouring for the pieces she needed, she was finally able to tap into the transporter device onboard the ship. With a few minor adjustments to her Comm-badge, she was able to use it like a beacon. Strategically placed, she transported her daughter to hopeful safety. 

She takes a deep breath and presses a button on the refurbished device.

“I’m coming for you baby.”


	13. The Cap’n

B’elanna leads the little girl into the mess hall after giving her a few moments to change into the outfit she’d replicated for her. When all of the crews eyes inevitably land on her, she squeezes the half-Klingons hand tightly. 

“It’s alright. Let’s go get some food.”  
Felisa nods and follows her new found friend. In her other arm is the tatted pieces of cloth that she’d refused to let go of even for a moment. It’s so dirty that they can’t even tell what colour it is. 

The pair match over to the exuberant Neelix who is on the other side of the counter stirring something. 

When he spots them he grins widely, momentarily scaring the child. She flinches but relaxes quickly when she realizes that he’s not going to hurt her. B’elanna hefts The child onto her hip so she can see better. She buries her face into the engineers neck.

“Felisa, this is Neelix. He helps us out around here. He likes to Cook.”

“Hello.” He smiles and give her a little finger wave. The redhead pops up her freshly washed head, peeking for a moment and waving quickly.

“Neelix, this is Felisa. We’re helping her find her mother.”

“Oh.” He nods. “Well she must have made that little guy for you huh?” He nods to the animal thing in her arms.

She nods hesitantly. “Well he is fabulous. Whats his name?”

She grins and bites her lip. “Cap’n.” 

He gasps. “Well isn’t that the greatest name ever! Where did you get it?”

“Mama said that’s what Papa is called.”

“It is a fabulous name.”

Felisa giggles. B’elanna looks around and spots the captain and everyone over at one big table.

“Felisa, is it alright if I go and talk to the Captain for a minute? She’s right over there and you can stay and talk to Neelix for a little bit?” She runs a gentle hand over the girls long braided hair. She sees a scared look in her blue eyes. She sets her down gently. “Hey look at me. I’m going to be right there. You’ll still be able to see me and I’ll be right back ok?”

The little redhead nods albeit hesitantly. 

“Ok.”

B’elanna turns and strides over to the others still making sure the girl is staying. 

“Hey.” She sighs dropping into a free chair.

“Hey.” Tom answers patting her knee. “You’re good with her.” He nods over the child who’s talking to Neelix but even so often looking back for B’elanna.

“She’s a sweetheart.”

“Did she tell you anything?” The captain questions. 

“Oh yeah.” She nods. “It turns out that Doctor Crusher was the one the transport Felisa.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. She told me that her mother told her to stay still and not move and then blue lights took her away.”

“Sure sounds like it.” Harry comments 

“She also told me that her mother gets hurt because of her and that she afraid that her mother doesn’t want her anymore because she sent her away.”

“What did you tell her?” Chakotay questions with worry on his face.

“I told her that her mother loves her and did it to protect her. What else could I have said?”

He shrugs. 

“Well it’s good to know that Beverly was able to figure out a way to get Felisa here and it wasn’t just the Klingons transporting her randomly.”

“Yeah but the Klingons want her.” B’elanna says urgently 

“What do you mean?”

“She said that the reason her mother always got hurt was because the Klingons would come in demanding her. Doctor Crusher always hid her and then took the brunt of the anger.”

“Why would they want a child?” Harry inquires

“Leverage?” Chakotay answers 

“Leverage?”

He shrugs again. 

“Felisa states that her father is a Starfleet Captain.” Seven pipes up. They look to her. “Perhaps they are using her to get to him.”

“If she’s right, then her father would have to be Jean-Lic Picard.” Janeway emphasizes. “If they want to send a message to Starfleet it makes sense to go through the Flagship of the Federation.”

B’elanna quiets them as she spots Felisa running over to their table. 

“Hi Cap’n!”

“Hello Felisa.”

“Hi Seven, Hi ‘Lanna, Hi mr ‘vok, Hi ‘mander ‘kotay, Hi-“ she stops when she gets to Harry and Tom.

The Captain chuckles. “This is Mr Paris and Mr Kim.”

The two men wave. “You can call me Tom. And this is Harry.”

“I F’lisa.”

“It’s nice to meet you.” Harry smiles. “And this is wonderful, who’s this?” He gestures to her string. 

“Cap’n.” She grins widely. She moves over to B’elanna and raises her hands. The chief engineer chuckles before lifting the child onto her lap. 

“What animal is Captain?” Chakotay questions. All of them can’t help but grin at the girl. She’s too precious. Other than Tuvok of course but even Seven has a barely noticeable tilt of her lips. 

The child looks at him in confusion. “No aminal. It’s Cap’n.”

He chuckles. “But What is Captain?”

She shrugs. “I do’no.”

“Did your mother make him for you?” Janeway asks softly 

Felisa nods excitedly. “Uh huh. Mama telled me that before he was Cap’n he was a blue coat that mama wored everywhere cause she’s a doctor! She said that when I was little little that she wrappeded me in Cap’n and when I got bigger she ripped him all up and put him together again like this.” She speaks fast but they still are able to understand.

It makes them pause for a moment because even though that sounds incredibly sweet, they realize the only reason she had to do that was because Beverly gave birth alone and without any sort of supplies and it’s very unlikely that the Klingons would have helped her at all. It’s a surprise that Felisa isn’t more sickly than she is growing up in probably unbearable conditions. 

——

Up on the bridge an alarmed beeping goes off. The Ensign covering Harry’s console races Over to it to find out what’s going on. 

A security officer heads over to him when he spots the others confused look. 

“What’s going on?”

“There’s a Transporter Beacon that just activated on board.”

“A transporter beacon? Where?”

The young Ensign looks up. “The mess hall.”

“Send me the exact location.”

The young Ensign nods to the lieutenant “aye sir.”

The officer nods and thanks him. He taps his comm-badge and calls 2 others to meet him in the canteen before he races out.


	14. The Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> We’re getting there! I think there might be maybe 3-4 chapters left to write. Maybe even 5 I’m still going. I’m hoping to get these last few up quickly so enjoy.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

The group of officers are still sitting around the table chatting. Felisa giggles as Tom tells her a silly story about Captain Proton saving the universe. 

Neelix clambers up to them and grins. “Well, What can I get you fine folks for Breakfast this morning? I’ve got a wonderful Leola root pancake-“ 

“No!” They all cut him off at the same time. Felisa looks around childishly confused

“I’m good with coffee thank you Neelix.” The Captain says holding up her cup and smiling 

“I’ve already eaten thanks.” Chakotay answers, Harry nods his agreement. 

“Seven?” The talaxian questions 

She shakes her head and gestures to her half gone glass of puréed enzymes and proteins that the alien can’t help but grimace at.

“Mr Paris?”

“I’ve already eaten but I was just about to go get B’elanna and Felisa something to eat from the replicator.” He says jovially. He turns to the girl. “What do you like for Breakfast.”

She shrugs and doesn’t make eye contact. 

“Well what do you normally have?”

“Old bread.” She says softly. “Not lots but mama gives me hers tons and tons.

They all pause again. And Tom mentally kicks himself. She’s been on-board a Klingon ship her entire life being held prisoner, of course she hasn’t tried anything good to eat. 

“Well, we’re just going to have to fix that now won’t we.” His words work and she grins up at him and nods excitedly 

When the doors to the mess hall open no one pays any attention, it isn’t until a security officer swipes Captain from Felisa’s arms.

“Cap’n!” She screams 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Janeway asks irritatedly

The officer stands at attention before the captain. “Sir, there is a transport beacon located within this... thing.” 

“Not a thing!” Felisa shouts with angry tears running down her cheeks. She tries to jump out of B’elanna’s arms but the woman holds on tightly. “It’s Cap’n!”

“A transport beacon?”

“Yes sir.” 

She shakes her head and takes the toy away from her officer. She digs around it the circular abdomen part of the toy and pulls out a rusty piece of metal. She gently hands over Cap’n back to Felisa who hiccups and clutches him to her chest. 

“Thank you.” She whispers but glares fiercely at The security officer

“What is it?” Chakotay asks

“I don’t know.”

“Can I see?” B’elanna questions 

The redhead nods and passes it over. She looks at it from all angles. “It’s definitely modified. I’m just not sure what it was originally.”

Seven glances over. “It is a Comm-badge.”

They look at her. She sighs and pulls off her own. She silently asks for the other one and holds them beside each other for comparison. They’re the same shape.

“Oh my god.” The Captain whispers

“What?”

“Beverly is leading us right to her.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asks 

“This is how she transported Felisa. She modified her comm-badge and uses it as a beacon for a site-to-site transport. We can trace where the transport came from.”

“Kahless.” B’elanna breaths. “That’s brilliant.”

“We’re going to get your mother home Felisa.” The Captain says firmly looking straight into big blue eyes. "I promise you."


	15. The Bet

The doors to the bridge swish open allowing commander William T. Riker to exit. As usual he’s confident and it shows in his stride. As he exits he notices that almost all of the bridge crew aren’t necessarily paying attention to their stations but to their captain. 

He narrows his eyes as he watches the others watch Jean-Luc pace up an down the runways of the bridge. It’s like they’re in some sort of hypnosis and they can’t look away.

He slowly moves over to Deanna’s side. She’s standing off beside her chair to the right side of the captains own. 

“What’s going on here?” He asks lowly leaning into her space.

She flashes a quick grin at him. Whatever this dance is that they’re doing around each other, she both enjoys it and despises it. She wishes that they could just be together.

“No one knows. He’s been doing this for the better part of 20 minutes.”

Will nods slowly. “Uh huh.”

He moves deliberately but cautiously so his Captain can see him. He walks closer but doesn’t intercept his path.

“Captain. Are you alright?”

“I’m waiting Dammit! Can’t you see that?!” He growls deep in his throat. He stops. “Merde.” He whispers 

Worf shares a look with Riker. 

“Captain, maybe we should take this to your ready room?” Deanna questions quickly 

He shakes his head. This is more than just missing Beverly, he doesn’t look like he’s been sleeping. There are bags under his eyes and his uniform is rumpled.

“No. No! I am not leaving. I am here waiting for her!”

This is when Will steps in. He places a hand on the mans shoulder. “We all miss her Captain. We do, but this isn’t helping anyone. You need sleep.”

“No! I don’t need sleep.” The man is almost frantic. He grabs onto the commanders forearms tightly and holds them in place. His eyes are wild. “I can’t sleep. Not without her there.” He whispers. “I need her back.”

“Ok. Ok Captain. It’s alright. We’re going to get her back.” He says comfortingly. “But you need to rest. It won’t help Beverly if you’re like this.”

Jean-Luc nods and let’s go if Will. “Yes. Yes rest.” He nods again and walks off into the turbolift not acknowledging anyone else.

The bridge crew stand there in shock. 

“Back to work please.” Will commands giving them all a look. He expects there to be no talk of this to anyone. “I didn’t realize it had gotten this bad.” He says to Deanna.

She shrugs. “He misses her.”

“Yeah.”

A moment later Deanna leans over to Will and whispers. “You owe me 50 credits.” She grins at him coyly, His own smile widening.

He shakes his head at his own foolishness. “Damn.” Never go up against an empath.

The half-Betazed shares a knowing smile with Wesley.


	16. The Plan

“So how will this work exactly?” Tom asks from the helm 

“Each federation vessel has an individual Transporter signature the same as each person does. Such as we can trace each of our signals we can do the same for vessels. If we back track the signal using the beacon that sent Felisa to us in the first place, we should theoretically be able to figure out exactly where the Klingon vessel is right at this moment.” Chakotay explains moving around the area.

The turbolift doors to the bridge open and B’elanna comes striding out.

“It’s definitely been modified.” she states holding up the rusty comm-badge. 

“Where’s Felisa?” The Captain asks from her chair

The quick change of conversation causes the woman to falter slightly. “Oh um, she’s with Sam and Naomi. The girls are getting along well so Sam took them to her quarters.”

“Good, that’s good.” She nods. “Well tell us about these modifications.”

“Well obviously this isn’t your standard communicator. At some point Doctor Crusher altered the components inside of it. This still has some of the original pieces of a basic Starfleet model but there is definitely Klingon technology. My best guess is that she somehow got a hold of a transponder and wired it into the signal.”

“That would allow the beacon to act like a transport sensor that could find and deliver Felisa to a target with the desired signature. In this case, a federation signature. Voyager.” The captain adds on to B’elanna’s thought process.

“Exactly.”

“So how do we Find Doctor Crusher using that?” Harry asks

“Well, we’re going to have to backtrace. I think…” the engineer moves over to the console station in the wall, “That if we can reverse the transport and send something back, we should be able to trace where it ends up.” She glances to the captain for confirmation

“That could work. in the process, we could reassure Beverly that Felisa is safe and that we’re coming for her.”

“What could we send that’s small enough but is still able to give the desired effect?”

Janeway smiles and stands. “I know just the thing” She answers striding into her ready room.


	17. The Photo

Beverly groans when rough hands yank her up off the floor. They push and shove her to the doorway and grab her hard enough to bruise when she trips over her feet.

No one talks as they lead her down dark corridors that she swears are just meant to confuse her so she can’t find her way back later. 

The group slow down when they finally reach their destination. The Klingon holding her shoves her roughly through the doorway forcing her to fall to the ground sprawled out on her hands and knees. 

She looks up panting as she catches her breath. The Klingon in front of her is large. He’s heavily decorated in armour and furs. He’s important, she can tell that much.

He bares his teeth as he rises from his throne. “I am General Goth leader of the house of Goth. You! Human! HIghoS.”

She refuses to move. The one behind her kicks her in the back forcing her to come forwards. She glares at them all. “Hab SoSli’ Quch!” she hisses as harshly as she can.

They pause for a moment before bellowing laughter cascades throughout the room swallowing her up. She refuses to drop her gaze as the general strides closer to her. You can show no fear with these animals.

“You have spirit. I like you.”

She spits in his face. He snaps at her back-handing her across the face, sending her already broken frame flying into a nearby bulkhead.

“PetaQ! Your body will be hung by the rafters and fed on!”

She retaliates but uttering a phrase she’d once heard her lover use. “Verengan Ha'DlbaH!”

“Nuqjatlh!” He explodes, raising his fist to hit her again when the entire ship shakes and seizes with a bright burst of light.

“qaStaH nuq jay’!” one of them shouts angrily

The light ceases and they glance around in rage filled confusion.

“Get it back to it’s cage!” Goth shouts

One of them grabs her viciously and yanks her up.

Once back in her prison they throw her in and lock the door. She curls up in a ball but hisses when her exposed shoulder comes into contact with a scorching hot area on the floor.

As quickly as she can she pulls herself onto her knees. She digs through the same rotten food that she’d buried her tricorder. She gasps as her fingers come into contact with pure heat. She pulls them away sharply noticing minor burns to the tips. Beverly clears the debris and finds the source of the heat.

She gasps, tears filling her eyes as a small relieved smile blooms across her face. 

A old type of Photograph graces her eyes. She’d heard about these types. They come from a photo chemical reaction that produce the impression of light onto paper coated in Silver atoms. She hugs the smiling photo of Felisa and Kathryn to her chest.

“Thank you Kath. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon translations:
> 
> HighoS : Come Here!  
Hab SoSli’ Quch : Your mother has a smooth forehead! (A very nasty insult) ; )  
PetaQ : Worthless, Stupid, basic derogatory statement  
Verengan Ha'DlbaH : Ferengi Dog  
Nuqjatlh : What did you say?  
qaStaH nuq jay’ : What the #$*@ is happening?


	18. The Snap

The crew of the Enterprise watch on in barely concealed horror as their crewmate and friend is beaten hideously. The Watchers had returned at the request of Guinan to hopefully ease some of their captain's pain at the situation. So far it wasn't working like they'd hoped it would.

Jean-Luc barely bites back a snarl at the way his lover is being treated. "I can't watch this any longer." He shouts

The face of the Big blue creatures fades back onto the large view screen. "You want something else?"

"Yes! I want her back! I want something that will give me hope that she's going to be ok, that she's going to get out of there alive and well!"

"Very well." it hisses.

The captain allows his jaw to drop momentarily. He didn't really expect them to give the Enterprise any further details except for clips of their doctor essentially being tortured. They'd gone through watching her almost assimilated by the Borg, the daily beatings and the other ways the Klingons see fit to torture her.

The video plays and they watch on. Beverly is shoved into a room and essentially thrown to the floor. The video pans to the Klingon standing from his seat that obviously displays power and strength.

Worf grumbles in distaste.

"Something to say Mr Worf?" The captain asks irritably. He himself can't stand to watch Beverly hurt.

"That is General Goth Sir." The Klingon officer says that just as the man introduces himself on the screen.

"Do you know him?" Riker replies glancing over his shoulder. 

"I know of him. He is the leader of the House of Goth. He is known to be cruel to prisoners." 

"I think we've already established that, Thank you Mr Worf." He turns back and addresses the creatures. "Why her?"

"Explain!"

He sighs in frustration. "They could have had anyone. Why take Beverly?"

"We do not care Human."

"Then what the hell are you good for?!" he rages

"Captain." Deanna admonishes

He hangs his head for a brief second. "I apologize."

The Blue creature nods and allows the video to resume. They watch as Beverly trades insults with the general, several of them causing Worf to smirk dangerously and Picard to feel a bloom of pride take hold in his chest.

"That's my girl." he whispers to himself after the crack about the Ferengi dog. Will smiles largely through the hurt he feels at seeing his "sister" harmed. Deanna shares a knowing smile with the commander having heard the Captains statement.

There are low gasps and murmurs as she's thrown about along with whispers regarding the light show. 

Beverly is tossed back in her holding cell and they all watch on in fascination as she rummages through piles of garbage before finding something.

Jean-Luc sucks in a breath at his beloved's tears before he realizes that he recognizes one of the people in the photograph.

"Kathryn?" he mumbles under his breath

"Captain?'

He stands from his seat. "That woman in the photo with the child. It's Kathryn Janeway."

"Janeway. Why do I know that name?" Riker states furrowing his brows

"Kathryn Elizabeth Janeway," Data states. "Eldest daughter to Vice Admiral Janeway of Starfleet command."

"Since when is she a Captain?"

Data cocks his head much like a dog would when its name is called. "She is not Sir. She is currently posted aboard the USS Al-Batani and holds the rank of Lieutenant Commander under Captain Paris."

"I know the man. Good fellow. Tough but fair."

"Then why in the photo did she have Captain pips?" Geordi questions from above the captains chair.

"I believe that is the future Mr LaForge. The Watchers mentioned that this is Beverly's future. Although it must be fairly far in the future for her to have sprung to Captain this quickly..." He pauses with an expression of deep thought. "Who is the child?"

"Perhaps it is Lieutenant Janeway's daughter?" Deanna suggests 

"Perhaps."

"Where did Beverly meet a Lieutenant?" Will queries 

Deanna shoots him a look. "She could have met her anywhere. Starfleet has hundreds of functions yearly."

"That Is not correct Counsellor. In the year 2367, Starfleet command only hosted 12 functions." Data informs them.

The half-Betazed flashes him an exasperated expression. "Thank you Data. What I meant is, it wouldn't be hard for them to have met."

"Met yes, but have a photo of?" Jean-Luc interjects 

She shrugs. He's got her there.

"Neither of them would have had time to meet in the last few years." 

The bridge turbo lift doors swish open and Wesley comes striding out. He stops at the paused moment in the video.

"Hey it's Kathryn." his eyes widen when they all turn to look to him. "Uh Mom and her met two years ago when Mom was at Starfleet Medical. They hit it off right away. They always stay in contact."

"Well that settles it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> I'll be honest this one was pretty much just a filler. I think it's fun seeing Picard"s reactions to things.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3


	19. The Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies!
> 
> Ok so I lied! There might a few more chapters. I'm thinking it'll end up with around 21 or 22 chapters. Thats my thinking right now.
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3

“I got it.” Harry mumbles. His head snaps up. “Captain I’ve got it!”

Janeway stands and meets him at his console. “Can you put it in the screen?”

He taps a few buttons and a chart of the surrounding area comes up. “Right here.”

He indicates a cluster of what looks like asteroids. 

“They’re hiding. The ship is somewhere in this region right between an M class planet and another L class one.”

“They’re not on the surface?” Tom questions

“No. The signal pinged from inside the ship, I assume, at this location.”

The Captain nods thoughtfully. “How far away is it?”

Tom checks the helm. “It should only be a minor course adjustment. 3 hours I’d say.”

The Captains communicator chirps. “Ensign Wildman to the Captain.” 

“What is it Ensign?”

“Captain Felisa needs you.”

The redhead raises a perfectly manufactured eyebrow. “What’s happened?”

“I’m sorry Captain I have no idea. She woke up screaming and now she’ll only speak with you.”

She shares a look with her first officer and nods to herself. “I’ll be right there.”

“Thank you. Wildman out,”

Janeway turns back to her helmsman. “Mr Paris, plot a course. Warp 7.”

“Aye Sir.”

——

When she arrives at the quarters the child is using, she chimes the doorbell. A louder answer than she’s expecting screams out. “Go away! LEAVE ME ALONE!” 

Kathryn activates her override command. “Felisa. It’s just me. It’s the Captain.”

A sniffling voice pleads. “no go away.”

The Captain walks through the open door and the sight almost breaks her heart. The tiny redhead is curled up in a ball shoved as far into the corner of the room as she can. She has a distinctive flashback to the first time she met the girl. She’s trembling so hard it’s almost impossible to make out if she’s awake or not. 

Kathryn herself used to have what her mother referred to as ‘night terrors’ episodes of extreme nightmares so bad that she’s wake up screaming and refuse to go back to sleep. 

She mimics what she did the first time and gets down on her hands and knees, crawling closer to the girl before stopping and maintaining s safe distance. 

“Felisa, Darling it’s the Captain. You wanted to see me?”

Her head shakes frantically, her eyes wide and wild like she’s still caught in her dream. 

Realizing that it won’t be easy to get the child back to her right mind, she takes a different approach. Slowly she gets up and cautiously makes her way over to the shaking form. With no hesitation she scoops Felisa up into her arms and holds her tight. 

The girl screams so loudly that the Captains ears ring but she holds on. Felisa's little arms and legs flail and the Captain has to move her face away often to avoid getting a little head in the nose. Eventually the child fights her way to exhaustion, essentially collapsing in her arms. When she does, Kathryn moves them both over to the bed which hasn’t been slept in. It’s like Felisa just pushed herself into a corner and decided to sleep. 

She sits them both down but keeps strong arms around the little frame. Her heart breaks as loud sobs make way to small sniffles. She rocks her back and forth whispers soothing words into her ears.

Felisa drops her head heavily onto the Captains shoulder. “I want mama.” She whispers 

Her eyes shut and her fists clench. “I know sweet girl. I know. We’re almost there.”

The child pulls back her blue eyes watery and puffy, her nose runny. She’s too adorable. “We are?”

The older redhead nods. “We are.” She confirms. 

“You sound like mama.” She says it softly and doesn’t look up, preferring to fiddle with the captains tunic. 

Janeway smiles. “Your mother and I are good friends you know?”

Felisa gasps. “You are?”

A nod. “We are. I met your mother a long time ago. Before you were born.”

“Mama nameded me after one of her frien’s”

“Oh yeah?” She inquires. It’s probably that counsellor woman Beverly often talked about. Deanne or something.

“Mhmm. I is F’lisa Kaf’rin ‘Card.”

Her heart stops. “What?”

“F’lisa Kaf’rin ‘Card!” 

“Oh.” Tears we’ll up in her eyes causing the child to panic.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, no cry, no cry!” Felisa cowers away

“No. No Felisa they’re good tears. Happy tears… My name is Kathryn.”

Felisa gasps almost comically. “Your name is Kaf’rin too?!”

She laughs choked up. “Yes.”

“Woah! Are you mama’s frien?”

“I think so darling.” She cups the child’s cheeks warmly, holding back a pained sigh when Felisa leans into the touch. 

“Will you be my frien’?” she asks so softly the Captain almsot misses it.

“Oh Felisa. I would love to be your friend.”


	20. The Janeway

“We’re coming into sensor range now Captain.” Tuvok announces when said woman enters the bridge.

“Status report.”

“They aren’t moving captain.” Harry says. “Warp drive is non functioning but they have impulse power. Weapons are sitting charged and ready.”

“We can’t sneak up on them.” Chakotay glances at her.

“No. Probably not. How much would you be willing to bet that they won’t just let her go without a fight, hmm?”

He shrugs coyly. “A lot.”

She grins in return. “Take us closer Mr Paris. We’ll have to meet them head on.”

“Are you going to try diplomacy?” Chakotay asks teasingly 

She purses her lips. “When diplomacy fails, there's only one alternative: violence. Force must be applied without apology.” She smirks at him. “It's the Starfleet way.”

He chuckles lowly and shakes his head. 

Tom mumbles something under his breath that she doesn’t quite catch. 

“What was that Mr Paris?”

He glances back in shock, not having expected her to hear him. “Oh nothing Captain.”

“No please. Enlighten us.”

He gulps as Chakotay almost sniggers at his expression. “It was just a joke Captain.”

She raises a menacing eyebrow that everyone, except for Tom can tell is extremely amused.

“Well by all means,” she gestures

He clears his throat, “Well I just said it’s the uh, the Wrong way or the Janeway.” He says nervously

Chakotay laughs but tries to play it off as a cough. She turns her expression on him and he quickly sobers up. She cocks her head in thought. “Wrong way or the Janeway... I like it.”

Tom chokes. “You do?”

“Yes. I do. Contrarily to what you might believe, I do have a sense of humour.”

“That’s not what I was implying Captain, I-“ she cuts him off with a raises hand

“It’s alright Tom. I know what you were trying to say.”

He sighs in relief.

As she sits back down her first officer leans over to whisper to her. “That was mean.”

She smiles brightly. “You can never let them think that they have the upper hand.”

“A very wise decision.”

“Captain we’re 5000 Kilometres off their Port Bow.” Harry interrupts.

“Hail them.” She stands firmly. 

The screen flashes and the Klingon vessel answers. A large highly decorated Klingon stands front and centre snarling at the Crew. “NuqneH!” He shouts almost certainly trying to intimidate her. 

Janeway stands her ground. “I am Captain Kathryn Janeway of the federation starship Voyager. I believe you are holding a Starfleet officer hostage against her will. We would like her back.” She says it confidently seemingly not at all affected by the way the Klingons lips curl in distaste.

“We have nothing that belongs to you Human, We have what is Klingon property.”

She sighs. “I understand that you believe she is yours. But you are detaining a federation citizen illegally.”

“Nonsense! Now leave this sector.”

“I can’t do that.” 

He growls then cuts off the communication. 

B’elanna tilts her head. “She’s smart.” She mumbles

“What did you say?”

“Doctor Crusher isn’t dumb. She reconfigured a communicator to become a transporter. She’s smart. If she got the communicator back, she’d know that it means we’re coming for her. I mean, what would be the likelihood that she’s NOT holding onto it?”

The captain taps her own communicator and speaks when it chirps. “Janeway to transporter room 2.”

A disembodied voice answers back. “Yes Captain?”

“Can you get a lock onto the beacon we sent earlier.”

There are a few quiet beeps of a computer in the background before the woman answers. “I have it Captain.”

She breaths a sigh of relief. “Initiate transport on my mark.”

“Aye Sir.”

She lifts her head and is thrown to the floor by the seizing of her ship. The lights flicker and the area shudders. 

She pulls herself off the ground. “Report!”

“The Klingon ship is attacking Captain.” Harry shouts out. “They’re out from behind the asteroids.”

“They’re on a intercept course!” Tom yells back. 

“Evasive manoeuvres Beta II Tom!” She distractedly replies 

“Shields at 73%.” 

“Forward Phasers. Aim for their shield. Fire!”

“Direct hit to their shield emitters, no damage.” Harry stumbles trying to hold himself up within the carnage. 

“Tuvok! Photon torpedoes full spread! Target their weapons.”

“Aye Captain,”

“Ready on my mark.” She commands 

“Janeway to transporter room 2.”

“Aye Sir?”

“Do you still have a lock?”

“It’s fading in and out captain, but I think I have it.”

She nods sharply.

“What are you thinking?” Her first officer asks

Kathryn sighs. “I’m thinking... I’m thinking that the Klingons aren’t going to give her up willingly.”

He nods in agreement.

“So. We’re going to have to take her.” Voyager rumbles again.

“Shields are down Captain!”

She sucks in a sharp breath. “Lieutenant Karr, I want Beverly Crusher transported directly to sickbay. Wait for my mark.”

“Aye Captain.”

She rounds around to Tom. “Set a course, any direction I don’t care right now. Just make it warp 8. Wait for my mark.”

He nods and turns back to the helm. 

“Lieutenant- now!” She says as she then turns and nods to Tuvok to send the torpedoes

A tense second happens. “She’s in sickbay captain.”

“Now Tom!”

Paris turns them around and leaves just as the torpedoes make contact with the Klingon vessel.

The captain blows out a harsh breath and drops into her chair. Chakotay smiles to her. 

“Impressive.”

She barks out a laugh.

“Bridge to Sickbay.”

“Sickbay here.” The Doctor answers

“Is she there?”

“She is Captain and she’s in pretty bad shape.”

“I’m on my way. Janeway out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klingon Translation
> 
> NuqneH : Standard Klingon greeting meaning, What do you want?!


	21. The Rescue

Kathryn sucks in a harsh breath as she surveys the situation brewing within Sickbay. Beverly is backing away from the doctor refusing to allow him to come anywhere near her.

The Captain can’t remember a time where she’d seen her best friend so broken. The once larger than life woman is hunched over and clutching at her ribs. Her cheeks are sunken in and her spine is visible from the back of her dirty and shredded almost burlap clothing. Her hair is longer than she’d ever seen it, the tangled and bloody mess reaching to her lower back. Her once bright blue eyes are dull in colour and wild, constantly scanning for any signs of danger. 

“Get the hell away from me.” She hisses in the rough grittiness that is left of her voice 

Kathryn almost smiles. That’s her Beverly. Her spark may still be there.

“Please I need to help you.” The Doctor pleads with his patient who must not realize that he’s a hologram since she holds up a sharp tool in protection of her own body.

“Stay away.”

The captain decides it’s time to step in. As she moves Beverly’s eyes snap to hers.

She drops the weapon. “Kath?” She breaths shakily. Her voice barely audible.

“Blue.”

The now smaller woman rushes over and collapses into her arms.

It’s almost as if the dam that’s been holding her emotions back suddenly breaks because the redhead just sobs.  
Kathryn holds her close, sinking to the floor with her weak friend. She rocks her much like she’d do to a child. Much like she’d done to Felisa only hours before.

“It’s alright Blue. Your safe now. They can’t hurt you anymore.” She whispers sweet nothings into her ear.

When the woman calms down enough to pay attention she speaks again.

“Blue. I need you to get looked at by the doctor. You’re hurt.”

The distraught woman shakes her head frantically. 

“Beverly.” The Captain says firmly. Her friend tenses so she softens her voice. “It’s been 5 years of injuries. I know Felisa is desperate to see you.”

“Felisa.” Her big blue eyes lighten fractionally.

“Yes Blue. Your baby is here. She’s safe and she wants to see you but you need to help yourself first. Can you do that?”

The woman hesitates but nods anyway.

“Good.” The Captain helps her friend up onto the biobed where the doctor starts working away. They all pretend not to notice when she flinches every time he touches her.

Beverly is quiet throughout the procedures. When the doctor is almost finished she looks up at her best friend who hasn’t left her side.

“I named her after you.” She whispers 

“I know Blue.” She answers softly, reaching to clutch her friends hand in her own. “That means the world to me. She’s an amazing little girl.”

For the first time a genuinely bright smile lights up the doctors face. “She is isn’t she.”

“There we are. All finished.” The balding holographic man states putting away his instruments. “Well done I"d say.”

The captain shoots him an exasperated look. 

Beverly scopes Him out. “I’ve never used the EMH. I’m glad.”

Kathryn chuckles as he sputters.

“Well I-“

“I’m joking. Thank you for helping me and my daughter.”

“You are very welcome. I hope you feel better.” He walks off

Beverly looks to her friend and raises a questioning eyebrow. 

“He’s an acquired taste.” The Captain grins. She surveys her friend. They got her into a pair of sickbay pyjamas and out of the scraps the Klingons had her in. They’d cleaned her off so all of the dirt, blood and grime was gone leaving dull red hair and a myriad of bruises and injuries. Places the captain could have sworn we’re patches of dirt were really bruises that covered the entire expanse of her abdomen. Now that the doctor had gone ahead to clean and heal every injury she can finally see her best friend for what she is now. 

The woman is tiny. So so tiny that her ribs and spine jut out. Her always prominent cheekbones now appear to poke out of her skin. She’s fragile looking but she knows that she couldn’t be more wrong. Beverly is a fighter and even though it’s been 5 years, she hasn’t given up yet.

She’s brought out of her musing but the doors to Sickbay swishing open and little feet pounding across the carpet. 

“Mama!” The child screams, Chakotay trailing behind her. He shares a look with Janeway and smiles.

“‘Lis!” Beverly sobs and drops to her knees catching her little girl as she practically slams into her mothers body. The force almost enough to knock them both over.

“Oh baby. I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She clutches her daughters tiny body to her own. Smoothing her hair and kissing her face. Felisa giggles and squirms.

The doctors eyes meet her best friends over her daughters shoulder, her own shaking in anything from gratitude to fear, she doesn’t know.

“Thank you.” She whispers with more gratitude in those two words than Kathryn thinks she’s ever heard.


	22. The Aftermath

“So What happens now?” Beverly asks as the quartet walk down to the mess hall. Felisa is curled up in her arms refusing to let her go and she’s more than ok with that. Periodically she smiles into the little girls hair just to remind herself that she’s there and safe. 

“Well.” Kathryn starts. “We’re stuck in the Delta Quadrant.”

“The Delta Quadrant?!” She gasps

The captain nods. “I know. We’ve been here what three- four years.”

“Oh.” Beverly breaths. “It’s just that. He... he doesn’t know that she exists.”

“We know.”

“What if he moved on, what If he doesn’t want to see me?” Her eyes go wide. “I don’t think I could handle that.”

“Blue calm down. Jean-Luc is one of the best men I know. And I know for a fact that he loves you.” Kathryn stops her. “He loves you and he will love any part of you. That beautiful little girl is not only a part of him but a part of you. He is going to treasure her.”

She exhales shakily. “Thank you.” She whispers

“Anytime.”

The walk in comfortable silence until they reach the mess hall. As they walk through the doors the canteen erupts into cheers and applause. Beverly flushes with embarrassment. She tenses and as the applause dies down everyone realizes that now is not the time to approach her yet.

The captain leads her to where Neelix is preparing lunch. He looks up and grins so widely it startles the redhead. Feeling her mothers sudden movement Felisa awakens. She grins adorably at the Talaxian.

“Mr Neelix! Mama this is Mr Neelix! He makes lots of food for the whole crew!”

Beverly smiles brightly running a gentle hand over her little girls red curls. “Is that so? Well I’m pleased to meet you Mr Neelix. I’m Beverly Crusher.”

“Oh no Mr please!” He shakes his head. “Can I get you something to eat Mrs Crusher?”

“It’s Beverly.” She replies softly, “Just something small please.”

“Of course of course.”

“Thank you Neelix.” The Captain nods and leads her best friend over to the only table with seats available. The one with all of her senior staff. 

“Beverly I'd like you to meet some people.”

As they take their seats, the doctors eyes flit around to each person. Her gaze lands slightly longer on Seven and B’elanna but it doesn’t stay there.

“This is Chakotay my first officer.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He offers. “We’ve heard a lot.”

“This is Tuvok my chief security officer.”

“Like Worf Mama!” Felisa pipes up.

Beverly smiles.

“Harry Kim And Tom Paris. My operations officer and my chief helmsman.”

Both men nod to her in greeting. 

“This is Seven of Nine. She is our astrometrics expert. We liberated her from the Borg last year.”

Beverly gives a somewhat tense nod. 

“And this is B’elanna Torres. Our Chief engineer.” Everyone holds their breath as the woman sucks one in shakily,

“Mama, Lanna is my bestest friend.” Felisa says. All of their heads turn to look at her but none faster than said woman and the mother. “She’s really really nice mama. Like Worf. No judging people with what they look like ‘member?”

Beverly gives her daughter a watery smile. “I remember.” She sticks out a trembling hand towards the woman. “It’s nice to meet you.” She says sincerely as B’elanna clasps her own hand into hers. 

“It’s nice to meet you too.” She replies softly.

The others beam with happiness. 

The group continues to chat and enjoy themselves as other members of the crew come and say their welcomes to Beverly over the course of lunch. Slowly she gets used to the number of people around her that wish her good instead of harm. 

In the middle of a funny story that Beverly is telling about her to her crew, her comm-badge chirps.

“Ensign Jamala to the Captain.”

Beverly pauses and sends her a questioning look. She motions her to continue. 

“Janeway here.”

“Captain I’m picking up extreme energy readings, they-“ he’s cut off from a loud bang and a flash of light.

“Not again!” B’elanna moans shielding her eyes.

When the light fades and they’re able to see again, the massive blue creature stands in front of them all. He’s alone.

“What are you doing here?” The Captain asks. It isn’t harsh or demanding. Whoever or whatever he is, he’d helped them save Beverly.

Said woman gasps. “Oada?”

For the first time ever, the creature smiles instead of snarls. His low voice rumbling. “Hello Red one.”

She turns to the others questioning looks. “He’d come to me almost every night and tell me that someone was coming for me. It was the only hope I had for a long time. What are you doing here now?”

He stands tall and directs his answer to the captain. “I wish to give you what you seek.”

“I thought you only showed us what we seek?” Chakotay questions 

It glowers at him. “This time I wish to give.” He snaps his large fingers and with another flash of light a small green alien with violet eyes appears before them.

“Atall!” Beverly gasps again. 

“Dear Beverly child.”

She grins confused. “I don’t understand.” 

The little green alien comes up towards her. It reaches out and grasps her hand that isn’t holding her daughter. “I wish to give you a gift Dear Beverly child.” She furrows her brows. “I wish to take you home.”

She shakes her head but it continues before she can interrupt. 

“You will be brought home to almost the time you left.”

“What about Felisa?” She manages 

“Darling Felisa child will go with you. You shall remember everything that happened to you and so shall darling Felisa child but you will be back on your Enterprise ship and with your loved ones.”

Beverly gapes. “I uh...” she sends questioning eyes to her best friend. 

“Beverly. You should do it.” She encourages

“But what about you?”

“You’ll see me whenever we get home.”

Beverly turns blue eyes back to the alien. "So all of this will be like it never happened?"

"No Dear Beverly child. It has happened and it will continue to happen in every part of time and space. This is how it is meant to end. With Dear Beverly child and Darling Felisa child back to your Enterprise ship."

"Oh... Alright."

It nods. "Please say your goodbyes."

Beverly rounds to Kathryn and pulls her into a group hug with her and her daughter. "Thank you for everything you did for me and Felisa. I will never forget. I'll be waiting in the front row when you make it home."

Kathryn shudders out a watery laugh. "You'd better."

Felisa asks to be put down and she goes around and hugs everyone, even Tuvok who surprisingly returns the child's gesture.

Beverly shakes hands and gives parting words to the others but stops when she reaches B'elanna. The half-Klingon woman freezes not knowing what to do. The redhead surprises them all by sweeping the other woman into a gentle hug. "Thank you for everything you did for my daughter."

B'elanna laughs shakily. "It was my pleasure."

"Come Dear Beverly child. We must go."

She nods and scoops up her daughter once more. "Good luck. I'll let everyone back on Earth know you're all okay. We won't stop looking for you."

In a flash, they're gone.


	23. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Lovelies!

The Enterprise senior staff are gathered on the bridge talking in hushed tones. The Captain is hiding out in his ready room, refusing access to anyone.

“What do we do?” Geordi asks. “I’m getting concerned about the Captain.”

“We all are.” Deanna replies

“I do not understand.” Data interrupts. “Why is the Captain behaving out of the ordinary?”

Will sighs and tries to explain to the android. “Data, he’s sad.”

“Sad.” He cocks his head. “Feeling or showing extreme sorrow or unhappiness.” He blinks. ”Why is he feeling- Sad?”

“He lost someone he loved Data. We all feel sad. We just are able to cope with the sadness. He can’t” The counsellor clarifies for him.

“Should I be sad?”

“Well, you were a friend of Doctor Crusher. Usually when a friend dies, you feel sadness.” Geordi says

Data nods then breaks out in wailing sobs.

“Data!” Deanna cries out. “What are you doing?”

He stops. “I am showing Sadness.” 

She fights back a giggle. Will doesn’t. He grins broadly and chuckles shaking his head in exasperation.

“Back to the matter of the Captain-“ Worf says gruffly. “I believe there-“ He’s cut off by blinding light that forces them all the look away.

A child’s squeal has them all looking up. A petite redheaded little girl zooms around the bridge running up and down the walkways. They’re all paying so much attention to her that they don’t notice anyone else. 

The little girls runs and stops in front of various crew members. 

“It’s just like the Pictures!” She halts in front of Worf. “Worf! You the ‘curity for the ‘prise.”

She continues to Geordi. “Geordi! Wif the cool glasses!”

She squeals again and continues rushing to each person.

“Data! You is a ‘droid!”

She pauses in between Riker and Deanna. “‘Mander Riker! Number one! And You is Aunt Dee! Best frien’”

They’re all so confused. Who is this child and how does she know so much about them all?

The little girl spins around. “Mama! They just like you said.”

A strangled gasp has them all looking to the captain who stands just outside the doorway to his ready room. his face is pale and he suddenly looks years beyond his age. 

A soft female voice answers that has them all losing their breath. “Yes Baby. They are just like I said.” She replies never moving her eyes away from his. 

He takes a few steps closer, afraid that he’s imagining it all. “Beverly?” he chokes out.

“Jean-Luc.” she answers in much the same way. She takes a few steps and her legs buckle under her. He rushes and catches her before she can fall. He holds her close to his chest.

“I thought I’d lost you.” he murmurs

She sobs, a steady trail of tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “It’s been five years. I never thought I’d see you again.”

“Five…years?”

She nods slowly. His pale grey eyes gaze lovingly into her watery blue. “Mon chérie, I am so sorry. if I had looked harder-“

“No. No Jean-Luc it isn’t your fault. We were in the Delta Quadrant. There was no way you’d have been able to find me.” she says it firmly forcing him to listen to her.

“Merde. The Delta Quadrant” He breaths. He’s interrupted from saying anything else by a small voice and a tug at his tunic. He gazes down into Big blue eyes that mirror his loves.

“Mama?” Beverly smiles sweetly and pulls away, bending down to her daughter. 

“Yes my love?” 

Felisa quickly glances at Jean-Luc who hasn’t taken his eyes off of her. “That Papa?”

A small unbelieving noise escapes his throat. Tears well up in his eyes and he doesn’t even care if anyone else notices.

Beverly lifts the little girl into her arms, holding her securely. “Yes baby. This is your Papa.” The pair turn to the Captain who’s staring in awe at the pair.

“Jean-Luc. This is Felisa Kathryn Picard. Your daughter.”

A tear slips down his cheek as Beverly passes him him precious little girl. “Hello mon amour. I shall love you more than the stars themselves.”

—— 

EPILOGUE ~ 7 years later

Captain Kathryn Janeway smiles brighter than she ever has as she disembarks her ship. Her first officer leans into her ear. “Welcome home Captain.”  
She laughs breathily, exhilarated to feel the warm August sunshine on her face for the first time in 7 years. She watches as Chakotay rushes over to join Seven and Harry pulling them both into hugs. It suddenly dawns on her that they did it. She did it. She got them home in relatively one piece. She gazes around to her crew and couldn’t feel more pride in her than she does right now.

There is cheering going on all around her and she finally realizes that there are hundreds if not thousands of people standing around and congratulating them. Welcoming them home. 

“Kath!” She hears someone calling her name. She spins around to find a very familiar redhead standing right up front. The captain moves quicker than she ever has and is instantly enveloped into the warm hug of her best friend.

“You’re here!” she gasps out

“Are you kidding?! I promised I’d be.” Beverly laughs magically, pulling back. A tall man stands to her left. He too is smiling brightly.

"Wesley!" Kathryn breathes out and pulls the now 22 year old into her embrace.

"Hey Kathryn." 

A childish gasp escapes someone who just emerged beside Beverly. A taller version of, but still the unmistakeable face of Felisa gazes back at her.

“Captain!” she squeals and smacks into her. Where the little four year old girl used to end up with her face around thigh height, the now eleven year old is slightly above her belly button. 

Tom and B’elanna come up behind her holding hands. Felisa screeches again and rushes to hug them too. Beverly gasps when the girl pulls back. “Oh my God! B’elanna, you’re glowing!” she embraces the pair.

The half-Klingon smiles brightly rubbing her small baby bump. 

Jean-Luc walks up to them. Kathryn’s jaw drops. “Blue, who is this?”

Jean-Luc wraps a loving arm around the Doctor’s waist and she leans into his touch. 

“This is Yvette Lana Picard.” She smiles. The little girl can’t be more than 2. She has soft fawn coloured hair like her father but she too has Beverly’s bright blue eyes.

B’elanna sucks in a sharp breath when she hears the child’s name.

“Really?”

The pair nod. “Really.”

And Just like that, everything is finally perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it Lovelies!
> 
> I've had so much fun writing this that I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I'd love to know what you thought. Thank you so much for joining me on this journey!
> 
> Love and Kisses, Bre <3


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just a little something I decided to add last minute. It wasn’t in the original draft but I wanted to clear up any confusion. 
> 
> Also I had a hard time leaving this story behind so I decided that this was necessary. ;)

5 months later....

A soft metallic knock echoed through the room. 

B’elanna heavy yet elation filled eyes meet those of her husbands. She smiles brightly. 

“Come in.” She says ever so gently still in a high over the days events.

The doors to Sickbay swish open as efficient as ever but even they too seem softer somehow. 

“Hey.” A very warm and gentle voice calls out. B’elanna feels a wave of motherly comfort wash over her. She sighs in peace. For the first time in a while, she peers up from baby soft cheeks and smiles widely, tears instantly filling her sight at the woman before them.

Beverly strides leisurely towards the beaming couple. A large yet tired smile plays out on her own face. 

By the time B’elanna had woken up after her surgery, the doctor had already been fixed up and discharged from the EMH’s control. 

“How are you feeling?” The redhead questions coming to rest at the half Klingon’s bedside. She smiles gently and runs a finger down the tiny girl’s baby soft cheek. The little one gurgles and shifts in her mothers arms.

B’elanna laugh is watery. “I could ask the same to you.”

The doctor gives her an unimpressed look.

“I’m feeling alive.” Wet brown eyes meet bright blue earnestly. “Thanks to you.”

“Lanna-“ The Doctor starts but she’s cut off.

“No. You saved me. You saved us.” A slight sob leaves her throat. “It almost killed you but you decided to save us.”

Beverly sighs. “B’elanna. I wasn’t going to let you die. Your little girl needs you.”

“Your girls need you.” She throws back.

The redhead purses her lips. 

The engineer shakes her head. “What I’m trying to say... what I need to say, is... Thank you.” A tear spills down her cheek.

Beverly wraps the woman into a large hug. Softly stroking her hair as she gets her emotions back to normal. “I’d do it again.”

When the two women pulls apart, Tom moves and envelopes the doctor into his arms as well. “Thank you for saving my girls Bev.”

She smiles.

“How’s your arm?”

She moves it experimentally. “It’s a little sore but it was worth it.”

“And your side?”

That time she grimaces a little more. “Not fun.”

They both chuckle. 

The doors to Sickbay swish open again and a group of people enter together. The newly appointed admiral Janeway and Chakotay, followed by Tuvok and Seven with Harry bringing up the rear.

“Oh ‘Lanna,” Janeway grins. “She is beautiful.”

The little baby girl smiles in her sleep, fidgeting in her mothers arms. A tiny pink tongue peeks out of her lips. The women, excluding Seven, all coo. 

Chakotay beams and pats Beverly on her shoulder. “Good job doc.”

She shakes her head and then spins with the others as a loud squeal is heard and the doors to Sickbay open once more with the pitter patter of toddler footsteps. A small figure with a head full of brown hair runs into the room and barrels into her mothers legs. 

“Mama!”

Beverly laughs and heaves the little girl onto her hip. “What are you doing sweet girl?”

Yvette giggles and rests her head on the woman’s shoulder. She fists the doctors hair tightly. “Find you.”

The rest of the crew around them smile at the child. 

Jean-Luc And Felisa scurry in quickly after the youngest Picard. Yvette’s sister runs to hug the Captain and then to peer over the new baby. 

“Yvette Lana Picard! What have I told you about running where your mother and I cannot see you?” Jean-Luc raises a stern eyebrow. The little girl buries her face into Beverly’s hair. 

The doctor narrows her eyes. “Vetta.”

The child raises her head and smiles the sweetest smile she can muster. Her big blue eyes wide and innocent. The stern look melts off of the Admirals face. Beverly looks at him as if he’s a traitor. 

“Uh uh. You’re not messing with my head like you do your papa’s.” She leans in close to her daughters ear and stage whispers. “I’m stronger than him.”

Yvette giggles. Jean-Luc shoots her a look and saddles up beside the pair. His arm unthinkingly wrapping itself around his wife’s waist. He’d been so scared when word had come that she’d been hurt.

Felisa who the entire time had been ignoring the trio smiles brightly when the baby clutches her finger tightly. 

“Mama! Mama do you see?”

Beverly laughs. “I do see. She’s strong huh?”

The girl nods. “Was I ever this small mama?”

Jean-Luc turns his head away. It still pains him everyday that he’d missed the first 4 years of his eldest daughters life. Not to mention having missed his Beverly carrying their child. It still hurts him to think about all his wife had gone through to protect one of the most important people in his life.

Beverly smiles sadly knowing exactly what her husband is thinking. “Yes Felisa. You were very small when you were born. You were even smaller than B’elanna and Tom’s baby.”

Kathryn gives her a questioning look. 

“Premature.” Beverly whispers.

“Oh.”

The doctor clears her throat. “Anyway, back to the reason we’re all here. What did you name her?” 

B’elanna smiles brightly. She runs her finger over her daughters soft dark brown curls and her very faded facial ridges. “Miral Adalind Paris.”

“That’s a beautiful name.” Chakotay approves.

“We named her after B’elanna’s mother and my own mother.” Tom states proudly.

“What do you think?” B’elanna asks her closest friends. 

“I like it!” Felisa shouts.

“It’s very lovely.” Janeway insists. Harry nods along side her.

They all turn to Seven. She peers at Miral who gurgles in return. “It is... satisfactory.”

They all chuckle at her. 

“Satisfactory.” B’elanna repeats laughing, “I’m taking that as a compliment.” 

After cooing and laughing and playing with the new baby, after several more rounds of congratulations, the members of the group take their leave.

“Chakotay, Beverly can you two wait?” Tom asks.

Beverly smiles at her husband and allows him to leave. 

“We wanted to ask you-“ B’elanna starts. She takes a deep breath. “Will you two be Miral’s godparents?”

The doctor gasps as Chakotay smiles wildly. 

“It would be my honour.” He states and sweeps both of them into a hug before striding out.

“Bev?”

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Lanna, I’ve barely known you two a year. Why would you pick me to be her Godmother?”

A few happy tears spill down the Klingons cheek. “You saved us. You went ahead and did absolutely everything you could to make sure both of us saw tomorrow. I want my little girl to grown up knowing the woman who brought her into this world. I want her to know that it was your selfless actions that made it so that she could be born and that she could grow up in a world where she has both her mother and father. That’s all thanks to you.”

Beverly is crying by the time the engineers little speech is over. She hugs the woman close. “Then I would be absolutely honoured to be this beautiful little girls godmother.”

From the entrance of the Sickbay where the 3 other Picard’s are waiting for their other member, Janeway comes in from behind. 

“Admiral.” Jean-Luc Greets cordially.

“Admiral.” She returns with a nod of her head. 

They stand comfortably watching the quartet across the room converse quietly. 

Jean-Luc is surprisingly the one to break the silence. 

“Did you ever imagine that you’d be back on board Voyager so soon?” He asks referring to their 7 year long journey across the Galaxy.

She shakes her head. “Not so soon but yes, I’ve always known that if I was to be in command of any ship, it would be Voyager. I know her like the back of my hand. This crew is family.”

He nods knowingly. After leaving the Enterprise, he himself always thought back to the good old times. 

“I’m glad we’ve gotten to become a part of it.”

She smiles at him. “So have I.” She them turns around and walks out.

Not long after that, Beverly meets him at the entrance and heaves her youngest onto her hip. She then leans in close to her husbands warmth. Jean-Luc wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her close. His other hand rests on his eldest’s shoulder pulling them all out of the room and down the hall. 

“What is it Mon coeur?” He can tell that’s she’s distracted in his arms. The family of four walk leisurely down the hall. 

“B’elanna made me Miral’s godmother.” She whispers 

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Of course it is.”

“Then What my love?”

She stops. Her big blue eyes meeting his own grey. “You know what? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” She hugs him close. 

He chuckles. “Alright.”

The quartet enter the mess hall where a celebration of Miral’s birth is taking place. 

As the doors swish shut behind them, a new chapter of their lives has started to be written


End file.
